Momentos
by NefilimMestiza37
Summary: Varias momentos que Will Solace y Nico Di Angelo compartieron desde el primer día, desde lo que Gea acabara, y el curso de todo un año. Tan lleno de emociones y momentos que al igual que una montaña rusa, fueron de arriba a abajo y dieron cientos de vueltas. Pero que al final los llevó a donde están.
1. Inesperado

Disclaimer: Este es una historia dedicada especialmente a todos y todas los fans tanto del mundo de Percy Jackson, como de Rick Riordan.

No pertenece nada de aquí. (Solo la historia, claro)

Pero todo lo demás, es propiedad de Rick "El Genio Malvado" Riordan.

Yo solo tome prestados a los personajes para pasar un buen rato escribiendo.

* * *

Después de que la batalla contra Gea hubiera terminado, todo estaba demasiado tranquilo.

Si ignoramos el hecho de que la tristeza se apoderó por un momento del campamento a causa de tanta muerte. Algo muy desagradable

Y me había hecho a la idea, después de lo que sucedió, de que aun cuando lo negara (y lo seguiría haciendo por mucho tiempo más), fui con Will Solace esperando ver algún tipo de reclamo o mueca. Cosa que no sucedió.

Por el contrario.

Empezó a soltarme reclamos a diestra y siniestra sobre que no fuera a visitarlo y tal.

Sobre todo con el centenar de preguntas que el rubio me lanzó.

-¿No puedes echar una mano a un amigo? ¿Cortar vendas por ejemplo? ¿Traerme un refresco o algo para picar? ¿No crees que podría querer ver una cara amiga? –preguntó sin tomar un respiro.

-¿Qué? ¿Mi cara?-pregunté sin salir del asombro.

-Pensé que eras lento pero no estúpido-observó Will arqueando una de sus cejas con aparente diversión.

-No soy ni lo uno ni lo otro, Solace. ¿Sabes que podría invocar esqueletos y…?-

-Ni un hueso para perro podrías invocar ahora Gasparin. Lo que me recuerda que me debes 3 días en la enfermería-demandó interrumpiendo sacudiendo su mano en un gesto que bien podría ser usado para espantar moscas. Después de eso solo empezó a caminar.

No sabía si era una señal para que le siguiera o que rayos pero a regañadientes fui tras él.

La idea de correr estaba descartada. Ya suficiente sería que vieran a un hijo de Hades persiguiendo a uno de Apolo por ahí.

Y las miradas de varios campistas lo dejó más que claro.

Ni bien llegamos a la entrada, se volteó de golpe y para evitar tener contacto de más, me alejé dos pasos.

Pero gracias a alguna razón desconocida, las mariposas esqueléticas que habían decidido "cobrar vida" decidieron removerse inquietas.

Algo que ignoraba. Solo eran tonterías.

La última vez que hice caso a eso las cosas acabaron mal. Así que las ganas de pasar por lo mismo eran… cero.

No quería que otro Percy Jackson estuviera revolviendo y confundiendo mis sentimientos. Solo me hacía sentir miserable y solitario.

"¿Pero porque me estoy planteando cosas como esas? Menuda estupidez. Tengo que dejar de pensar en eso, el o lo que sea" me dije molesto porque mis pensamientos tomaron esos rumbos.

-Eh. ¿Acaso eres sordo o que Nico?-preguntó Will chasqueando sus dedos en mi cara.

-Deja de hacer eso. Mejor enséñame en que calabozo tengo que pasar tres días-dije tratando de sonar molesto.

-Seguro. Si el señorito hace el favor de seguirme-

-Chistoso. Solace-gruñí caminando dentro.

No supe si fue o no a propósito pero termine en la habitación más llena de luz que nunca.

-Tus aposentos-señaló con una risita.

-Gracias-dije caminando hacia las cortinas y cerrándolas.

-Nico Di Angelo, hijo de Hades señor y dios del inframundo, ama la oscuridad. ¿No te parece un cliché?-bromeó sin dejar de sonreír.

Eso de andar sonriendo todo el día no podía ser algo natural y menos algo natural.

-William Solace, hijo de Apolo dios del sol. Gracioso y simpático como su padre-le solté sarcástico. No pensaba dejarme de sus bromitas.

-Tres días de diversión. ¿Qué te parece?-dijo con cierto brillo en los ojos.

-Tortura-me opuse con rapidez.

Se fue rápido, por suerte, y si tenía que pasar tres días aquí mejor sería ponerme cómodo. Y no darle motivo de diversión a Will.

* * *

Un hijo de la oscuridad rodeado por varios solecillo que resplandecen… ¿un infierno?

Obviamente.

Inesperado el momento en que William Solace decidió aparecer en mi vida.

* * *

Nota:

Hola.

Este es una nueva idea que tengo desde hace un par de dias y decidi que ya era momento de empezar a escribir.

Porque en menos de dos semanas entro a mi ultimo semestre y la de cosas que tengo que hacer es interminable.

Por el momento el plan es hacer una historia con caps cortos y puntos de vista de Will y Nico mas el de dos personajes sorpresa.

Ya saben que cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, petición o queja es siempre bienvenida.

Saludos.

:D


	2. Mirada

Nico Di Angelo.

Su cara de culpabilidad en el momento en que el romano decidió volar de manera heroica, además de ser algo tonto y suicida, me parecía algo fuera de lo que me imaginé.

Nico había actuado casi con resignación pero de acuerdo con lo que había escuchado por ahí, sabía que sumado a eso estaba la culpa por dejar que algo así pasara. Era la clase de chico que cargaba con culpas que no eran suyas.

Me hizo pensar que huiría y no se le vería ni el pelo por mucho tiempo.

Una sorpresa saber que cambió de parecer.

Lo que me daba la excusa perfecta para evitar que se evaporara en las sombras, cosa que según Hedge no era algo muy lindo de ver. Y que había que evitar que Di Angelo hiciera más cosas del inframundo o de lo contrario no pasaría del mes.

* * *

-¿No puedes echar una mano a un amigo? ¿Cortar vendas por ejemplo? ¿Traerme un refresco o algo para picar? ¿No crees que podría querer ver una cara amiga? –le dije sin parar.

-¿Qué? ¿Mi cara?-dijo con cara anonadado.

-Pensé que eras lento pero no estúpido-reí divirtiéndome con sus expresiones.

-No soy ni lo uno ni lo otro, Solace. ¿Sabes que podría invocar esqueletos y…?-

-Ni un hueso para perro podrías invocar ahora Gasparin. Lo que me recuerda que me debes 3 días en la enfermería-le dije interrumpiendolo con solo sacudir mi mano.

Tres días en la enfermería le había dicho a Nico que tenía que pasar en la enfermería para que sanara, pero por un momento me cuestioné si no harían falta más.

Porque era por su bien.

¿Cierto?

* * *

-Nos hemos enterado de que al parecer hay un paciente especial entre nosotros-dijo Kayla a la par que contábamos vendas y hacíamos inventario.

-Por norma general diría que han sido los hijos de Afrodita quienes esparcen el rumor. Pero dado que Cecil es casi igual de cotilla…-dije hasta que escuché al susodicho y Lou Ellen detrás de mí.

-Uno te trata como un hermano y mira lo que recibo. Me ofendes Will-se quejó Cecil poniéndose una mano sobre el corazón de manera dramática.

-Mejor iré a ver como esta Nico en lo que dejas tus reclamos de esposa-excusé guardando un par de cosas en su lugar.

-Ha. ¿Vas a ver a Nico como su doctor o como su…doctor?-preguntó sin dejar de mover las cejas con petulancia.

-Ni siquiera pienso responder eso. Para que lo sepas-defendí levantándome y dejando a los chicos atrás.

Esperaba toparme con un Nico despierto y enfurruñado pero lo que vi fue más o menos lo opuesto.

Se veía…

¿Cómo decirlo?

Tan tranquilo e indefenso. Pero decirles algo así a los chicos solo me haría acreedor de miradas sugestivas y bromas y si era a Nico a quien se lo decía, lo más probable era que me mandara al tártaro.

Aproveche el momento y me acerqué hasta donde los límites invisibles me lo permitieron.

Entonces mientras yo hacía mi evaluación, Nico abrió lo ojos pero no lucía consciente del todo. Se veía somnoliento.

-Nico, hola-

-¿Qué pasa?-murmuró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Nada. Tranquilo y descansa. ¿Ok? Órdenes del doctor-ordené sonriendo nervioso.

-Claro…-volvió a murmurar con las comisuras levantadas en un amago de sonrisa.

Pasaron unos minutos más y lo único de lo que me daba cuenta era que tenía a Nico viéndome sin un ápice de sarcasmo, ironía o indiferencia.

En esos ojos negros y opacos (cuando antes solían ser brillantes) como el ónix, la imagen que proyectaba este Nico distaba mucho del que alguna vez llegó al campamento.

* * *

La mirada de Nico Di Angelo, vino y se fue como el mismo.

Entre las sombras.

* * *

Nota:

Hola.

Espero que les guste.

A lo mejor adelanto la historia lo más posible para solo andar corrigiendo y subiendo.

Que opinan?

Ya saben que cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, petición o queja es siempre bienvenida.

Saludos.

:)


	3. Contacto

A veces me cuestionaba porque hacia muchas cosas.

Y en este caso era por qué se me ocurrió entrenar tiro con arco con Percy Jackson.

El me había aconsejado (retado) a que entrenara con algo más que una espada por si algún día se presenta el momento. Pensé que era buena idea por lo que acepté.

De lo que me había olvidado es que corría la voz de que en los primeros días cuando estaba tratando de averiguar quién era su padre o madre, el hizo de todo. Incluida una práctica con arco donde Quirón no salió tan bien parado. Doy fe de ello.

Gracias a el terminé con una herida de flecha en el brazo.

* * *

-Recuérdame jamás hacerte caso de nuevo Jackson-gruñí mientras esperaba a que alguien se dignara a atenderme.

Porque al parecer a todos los hijos de Ares les dio por dejar herido a medio campamento y los hijos de Apolo se veían al tope de trabajo.

-Lo siento Nico-dijo con un pucherito. Medio mundo cedía ante eso. Rayos.

-Me lo pensaré mientras te torturo-fue lo único que pude decir.

Pasaron unos minutos y como si mi suerte fuera un chiste para cualquiera (las moiras, los dioses, etc.)Ahora frente a mi tenia a Will "Solecillo" Solace. ¿Podía ponerse mejor?

-Percy, Nico. ¿Que pasó ahora?-preguntó sacando y acomodando todo en una mesita a lado sin dejar de sonreír.

-Percy practicando arquería. ¿Tú que crees?-gruñí frunciendo el ceño.

-Fue un accidente-replicó Percy a gritos.

-Me sorprende que no te prohíban acercarte a practicar a estas alturas. Porque Nico es tu victima numero 3 ¿o la número 5? Perdí la cuenta-comentó Will evaluando con una ceja arqueada a Percy y yo solo pude mirar con diversión al segundo quien se había quedado estático. Me dio risa.

-Me voy porque claramente no soy bienvenido aquí-gritó y desapareció.

Pensé que algo de la locura y dramatismo no era solo de los hijos de apolo. Sino también de los de Poseidón. Vaya locura.

-De acuerdo. Te voy a curar la herida, ¿ok? Lo bueno es que solo te roso y no fue muy profunda así que no creo que te quede cicatriz pero va a doler un poco-dijo moviendo vendas y sabrán los dioses que otra cosa.

-¿No puedes darme solo ambrosia o néctar?-pregunté con molestia y al muy genio se le ocurrió callarme poniendo alcohol en la herida. Vaya que escocía mucho y me provocó una mueca.

-Podría pero no lo hare así que se buen paciente y quédate quieto y en silencio-

Ignorando el hecho de que no dijo nada mas todo fue tranquilo. Y no tenía idea de cuánto alguien tardaba en poner una venda y ya, pero me parecía que Will se tomaba demasiado tiempo.

Me sorprendía la manera en que veía a Will sonreír y reír todo el tiempo pero que cuando estuviera trabajando, se lo tomaba en serio.

Cuando terminó de ponerme la venda dejo su mano ahí un par de segundo. Creo.

Y yo estúpidamente sentía esas esqueléticas mariposas haciendo de las suyas, junto con mis mejillas que se estaban llenando de color. Ni que fuera una chica.

Luego quitó su mano de mi brazo y cuando el bajo quedó prácticamente en mi mano.

-¿Listo?-pregunté tratando de sonar normal.

-Si-respondió sonriendo con timidez.

-Gracias-susurré sonriendo un poco.

* * *

Mi temperatura siempre era baja. Aun cuando había sol.

Por lo que era agradable la calidez que desprendía la mano de Will.

El contacto de su mano con la mía no estaba mal.

Aunque no es algo sobre lo que tuviera que hacerlo grande.

Contacto de doctor a paciente.

¿Cierto?

* * *

Nota:

Hola.

Se que me he tardado en subir de nuevo pero han pasado tantas cosas.

Fui al funeral de un amigo y dos días después a la escuela donde no dejaron de darme sorpresas desagradables.

Y un bloque donde no puedo escribir la segunda parte de "Inesperado", sin que me parezca que es lo suficientemente bueno como para publicar.

Lo siento.

Fuera de eso todo normal.

Y ahora si trataré de avanzar todo lo que pueda.

Gracias por leer.

Ya saben que cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, petición o queja es siempre bienvenida.

Saludos.

:D


	4. Sonrisa

Mitos.

Eran aquellas historias de carácter fantástico que "supuestamente" eran mentira.

Pero como prueba viviente de uno de los más grandes mitos en el mundo, los dioses griegos, es normal que todo eso me parezca cierto.

Los mitos eran historias contadas de persona a persona por mucho tiempo. Como un chisme.

Esta vez las cosas eran diferentes.

Tres años atrás, un grupo de semidioses habían llegado al campamento mestizo en la carroza-convertible de mi padre Apolo. Entre ellos, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace y los hermanos Di Angelo hijos de Hades. Bianca y Nico.

Después del corto tiempo que todo estuvo en relativa calma y que los que llegaran se fueran, algunos semidioses empezaron a hablar.

Acerca de que el hermano más pequeño de los Di Angelo, Nico, era el semidiós más alegre y lleno de alegría que muchos vieran en su vida.

Cosa que era cierta. Puesto que yo había visto a ese niño de aquí para allá como muchos hijos de Apolo, sonriendo, brincando de un lado a otro. Cosa que hizo que toda la cabaña se cuestionara el que ese niño indeterminado fuera hijo del dios del sol.

Una gran sorpresa que fuera Hades y no Apolo quien fuera su padre. Porque la imagen de gozo y vitalidad era un poco impactante.

Y…

…a que iba?

Cierto.

La tragedia que aconteció luego, fue lo que le dio vida al mito de que alguna vez en la existencia de Nico Di Angelo, este fuera capaz de sonreír.

Cosa que no dudaría de no haber sido testigo de cómo este era antes de que el dolor por la pérdida y la oscuridad llegaran a su vida.

Como quiera que fuera, lo que en realidad terminó por hacer desaparecer el mito era algo que me propuse tan pronto como vi de nuevo a ese pequeño enano negativo.

* * *

Los tres días en la enfermería que Nico estaba obligado a pasar, terminaron. Pero no la asistencia de Nico al lugar.

Él llegaba sin decir nada como solía hacerlo la mayor parte del tiempo. A veces simplemente se quedaba ahí, sin decir ni pío.

Luego, para burlarse de mí, solía traerme un refresco y todo aquello de lo que alguna vez le pregunté. Con su tono sarcástico y burlón.

Pensé que bien podría aprovecharme de ello.

Así que todo fue cambiando de un Nico que servía de adorno y camarero a uno que ayudaba a cortar vendas, traer ambrosía y néctar, ayudar a uno que otro herido hasta la interminable y aburrida tarea de hacer el inventario y organizar el mismo.

Algo que me alegraba de no tener que hacerlo todo yo.

* * *

Un mes pasó y como era costumbre de cada semana, estaba en el almacén con Nico haciendo inventario y tomando nota de lo que fuera que faltar para pedirlo.

-Si me dices que esto te divierte creo que me tiraré de cabeza del puño de Zeus-me quejé resoplando. Porque en serio, este chico solía quejarse de muchas cosas pero no esto. Muy contradictorio.

-Um, no. No me divierte pero de alguna manera me hace sentir tranquilo. Cosa que al parecer no aplica para ti porque te veo… ¿aburrido? Cosa imposible porque te he visto sonreír hasta cuando desayunas-comentó Nico arqueando una ceja con diversión.

-No significa que tenga que sonreír siempre ¿sabes? Te he mal acostumbrado-regañé cargando unas cajas y colocándolas en los anaqueles.

-¿Malacostumbras? ¿A mí? Ni que tus sonrisas fueran un regalo de los dioses, Solace-

-Que te puedo decir. Ser hijo del dios más apuesto tienes sus ventajas-bromeé sintiendo que aun estando de espaldas no me salvaba de sus miraditas de incredulidad.

-No pienso decir nada más a excepción de que donde alardees de más algo te va a pasar-

-Ha, está bien. Dejare de alardear si es que los dioses me mandan una señal-prometí. Pensando en que sería como esas cosas que dices por decir sin esperar que realmente pasen. Solo que esta vez alguna fuerza desconocida (los dioses o las moiras por ejemplo) decidió darme una lección.

Porque en ese momento tratando de colocar la última caja (que contenía pomadas y cremas hechas por nosotros) se me resbaló y me cayó encima. Cosa que en si ya era demasiada vergüenza que fue aún mayor cuando traté de agarrarme de algo y la repisa se venció y las cajas de ahí decidieron caerme encima.

Fue así como termine cubierto por sustancias de varios colores y sabores.

Motivo suficiente como para quedarme en suelo deseando que la tierra me tragara pero que se vio opacado con el ruido que le precedió.

Una risa.

Tan fuerte y grande como las que los hijos de Hermes, los de Apolo o Leo Valdez y Percy Jackson eran capaz de tener, sonó.

Volteé buscando el origen y el tope con que era Nico quien reía. Fuerte y claro como el lago.

Lo que me hizo preguntarme si fue la razón por la que varios de mis hermanos juntos con algunos heridos y de alguna bizarra manera, Leo y Percy, aparecieran quedándose con la boca abierta ante tal escena.

Cosa que imité de igual manera.

-¿Por qué te ríes? No es divertido-dije en un intento de hacerlo sentir mal, aunque no quería hacerlo para ser honestos.

-Sí que lo es. Tú lo eres-fue todo lo que dijo para luego solo quedarse en silencio pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

Así fue como varios testigo rompieron con el mito de que alguna vez, Nico Di Angelo, no pudiera sonreí fue desmentido.

* * *

Y sinceramente, con tal de que riera de nuevo, estaría dispuesto a dejar que mil cajas más me cayeran encima con tal de verla de nuevo.

Su sonrisa.

* * *

Nota:

Hola.

Quiero desearles un feliz San Valentín (donde vivo aun es 14 de febrero) y que se le pasen o que la hayan pasado de lo lindo con amigos, familia o pareja.

: 3

Gracias por leer.

Ya saben que cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, petición o queja es siempre bienvenida.

Saludos.

:D


	5. Sentimientos

Pensé que, aun cuando había pasado poco más de 2 meses, conocía bien a Will. Ya que me hacia la idea de que su vida podía ser resumida en que era feliz el 99.99% del tiempo, era muy buen sanador, amigo y compañero. Además de que era gracioso y malísimo en cuanto al tiro con arco y el canto.

Aunque su silbido sónico era algo bueno. En ocasiones de vida y muerte.

Lo que me sorprendió un día cuando, siguiendo una rara costumbre, fui a la enfermería y Will estaba ocupado y dado que no había mucho que hacer me fui a su "escritorio" para esperar hasta que acabara o pudiera hacer algo.

Cuando lo vi.

* * *

Habían demasiados papeles en el escritorio. Muchos de ellos solo eran de la enfermería o de su cabaña, cosa a la que no le puse atención.

A excepción de un par de hojas que al leerlas con más detenimiento, pude apreciar que eran poemas. Terminados y por terminar.

 _Podía ver la vida, tan llenas de colores,_

 _En sus interminables variaciones_

 _Que hacían eco de mis emociones._

 _Desde la más brillante de mis alegrías,_

 _Hasta la más oscura de mis penas._

 _Blanco para la paz que me daba el mar_

 _Y negro para el desasosiego que causaba el mal._

 _En un abrir cerrar de ojos las sentía pasar,_

 _De mi corazón al fondo de lo que fue mi alma._

 _Con risas tan incontenibles como las ganas de volar_

 _Y lágrimas tan agrias como el perdonar._

 _¿Pero que le haría?_

 _Si así era como vida siempre sería._

 _Blanco para la paz que me daba el mar_

 _Y negro para el desasosiego que causaba el mal._

 _Desde la más brillante de mis alegrías,_

 _Hasta la más oscura de mis penas._

 _Podía ver la vida, tan llenas de colores,_

 _En sus interminables variaciones_

 _Que eco hacían de mis emociones._

Wow.

Creí que al ser tan malo en el canto (que era uno de los lados fuertes de su cabaña y su padre), di por hecho que podría ser igualmente malo en la poesía pero…

-¿Pero qué crees que haces, enano?-preguntó el rubio arrancándome la hoja de las manos y cualquier otra que tuviera a mi alcance.

-Estaba leyendo eso, maleducado. Y no soy enano-gruñí levantándome y acercándome a él para verlo a la cara.

-Primero: lo que leías era algo privado por lo que el maleducado eres tú y segundo: tal vez no eres enano pero tampoco lo suficientemente alto como para montarte en la montaña rusa, Di Angelo-dijo guardando con prisas esas hojas.

-Grrr. Y yo que pensé por un momento que te alegraría lo que pienso de tus composiciones literarias Solecillo-me quejé encaminándome hacia la salida con Solace detrás de mí. Como cada vez que me guardaba un comentario y él estaba empecinado a saberlo. Y muy a mi pesar, solía hacer lo mismo.

Pero eso era cosa aparte.

-¿Las leíste todas?-preguntó con nerviosismo deteniéndome del brazo.

-Solo un par, ¿Por qué?-le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Qué pensaste de lo qué leíste?-dijo mirando a los lado. Como si esperara que alguien apareciera.

-¿Ahora te interesa? Qué pena porque no pienso decírtelo-

-Es importante-urgió con algo de frustración.

-¿Por qué habría de serlo? Es solo un poema. Digo no es precisamente Shakespeare-dije con sarcasmo y sin pensarlo hasta que vi la cara de Will, por lo que me arrepentí por lo dcho.

-Ah, tienes razón-murmuro por lo bajo, quitando la presión que su mano ejercía sobre mi brazo para dejarme ir.

Carajo.

-Espera-pedí jalándolo y llevándolo a un pasillo.

-¿Qué?-dijo algo afligido.

Nuevamente, carajo.

Ese 0.01% del tiempo en que no era feliz, bueno, lo tenía ante mis ojos.

Por mi culpa.

-Perdón por lo que dije. No era con mala intención-expliqué de manera honesta.

-No te preocupes, sé que no era tu intención pero tenías razón-contestó después de verme por un par de segundos-cabría esperar que como hijo de Apolo tuviera el talento para el canto o la arquería. Pero soy un asco.

-Eso no…-

-Así que me conforme con ser un simple sanador pero dado que a veces tenía mucho tiempo libre tenía que encontrar algo con lo que entretenerme y lo de la poesía salió de la nada. Estuve así por meses haciendo miles de borradores y poemas completos, para que cuando se los ensenara a mis hermanos o a mi padre (si es que algunas vez me visitara) los viera. Pero no creía que fueran los suficientemente buenos. Por lo que no lo he hecho-contó con una tristeza tan palpable que me hizo sentir terrible.

Él era de los que mejor me trataba y que lo ofendiera me sabía en extremadamente mal.

-Hey! Mírame-ordené tomando su mentón para que me viera directo a la cara- nunca, escúchame bien, nunca vuelvas a despreciarte de esa manera, ¿ok? Tal vez no seas bueno en la arquería o el canto. ¿Eso que importa? No es eso lo que salva a vida de otros sino tus habilidades de sanación y yo doy fe de ello. Era un muy buen doctor-

-¿En serio lo crees?-preguntó con algo de duda.

-Sí, buen doctor, músico y poeta. Perdón por haber sido un idiota. Hablar de manera sarcástica es casi natural para mí y no tome en cuenta que te pudiera ofender-

-¿Y siempre te disculpas así?-

-¿Así como?-dije extrañado.

-Estando tan cerca de la otra persona con tu cara a milímetros de distancia-bromeó volviendo con su habitual sonrisa y brillo. Y cuando me di cuenta de lo que me dijo lo solté y me aleje un par de pasos, tratando que tanto el calor de mis mejillas como unas traicioneras mariposas, se fueran lo más pronto posible.

-¿Parezco del tipo que se disculpa con todos, Solace?-dije con burla.

-A no ser que me creas especial, si-dijo con retintín.

-Idiota-le solté viéndolo a la cara.

Cosa que solo lo hizo sonreír.

Las mariposas insistían en aletear por ahí. Pero con fuerza en esta ocasión.

-Me has ofendido de nuevo y no sé si esta te la pueda perdonar-comentó con tono casual peo serio. Será un hijo de… Apolo.

-Suponiendo que te pida perdón-

-Es lo que hacen los amigos, fantasmita-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? Escúpelo-siseé con entrecerrando los ojos y esperando que no pidiera nada imposible.

-Solo dime que pensaste de mi poema y asunto resuelto-pidió con orgullo.

-¿Para qué?-

-Para saber s es lo suficientemente bueno como para mandárselo a alguien-respondió desviando la mirada.

Pero eso me importó poco.

¿Mandárselo a alguien? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? Y más importante aun…. ¿Quién?

Pensé y luego se lo pregunté.

-Sí, mandárselo a alguien porque es importante y el quien es secreto. ¿Nico? Dime entonces, por favor. De amigo a amigo-pidió haciendo pucheritos.

Todo el color juntos con las mariposas, que trate de hacer desaparecer, se fueron de manera repentina. Y en su lugar me quedo una mala y agria sensación.

¿Por qué me sentía así ahora?

-Es realmente bueno, Will. Le gustará a quien sea a quien se lo quieras dar-susurré sintiendo sofocado de repente.

* * *

Nota:

Hola, de nuevo.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Pero he vuelto.

Ya saben que cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, petición o queja es siempre bienvenida.

PD: Ahora tengo cuenta en Wattpad. Donde solo he publicado una historia que tambien esta aqui pero por si las moscas se los digo.

Me pueden encontrar como:

NefilimMestiza37.

Cosa que no quiere decir que dejaré de publicar aquí, solo que se me metio la idea de compartir y subir mi historia en otra plataforma para a lo que les interese leerme.

Eso es todo.

Saludos.

:D


	6. Sentimientos-Extra-Will

…

-Es realmente bueno, Will. Le gustará a quien sea a quien se lo quieras dar-susurró con un amago de sonrisa.

-Gracias-dije sintiéndome extrañamente feliz y esperaba que no se viera sospechoso por lo que tratando de ver en su cara que tan obvio fui me alivio que pareciera tener la mente en otro lugar.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunté sacándolo del trance. Y me dedicó una de sus típicas sonrisas de molestia, aunque por alguna razón esta no me sonaba/parecía convincente. Cosa que no tendría por qué sonarme/parecerme convincente si yo no me sabia todas sus expresiones como si las estudiara. Sería algo espeluznante.

-Claro que si Solace-gruñó con su típico tono de molestia.

-De acuerdo-dije sonriendo.

Tenía que admitir que por un momento me entró el pánico al verlo leyendo mis intentos de poemas, porque aun cuando se pensaría que por ser hijo de Apolo tendría la facultad de escribir de maravilla, no era nada bueno.

Lo había intentado cientos de veces.

Por eso y el hecho de que si él hubiera husmeado más, bien podría decirse, que ya estaría corriendo una pésima suerte.

Gracias a los dioses que no había pasado.

Aunque esa rara expresión que le vi en el rostro...me dejó pensando en que tal vez estaba equivocado.

* * *

Nota:

Hola.

Había prometido (y fallado) en escribir y solo estar subiendo pero obviamente no lo hice.

Pero bueno.

Es por eso que subo este pedacito de fic. Por eso y porque ya tengo el siguiente capítulo y la mitad del que sigue a ese. Solo hay un problema.

Y es que lo tengo todo en una libreta donde llevo mis proyectos de solangelo (2) y me ha quedado algo largo, por lo que la perspectiva de pasar todo eso a la compu es un poco "aburrida" pero que tengo que superar.

Así que este fin, lo estaré escribiendo en limpio, corrigiendo y subiendo.

Como nota adicional y por si las moscas, quería decir que en este fic los capítulos se alternan entre Nico y Will.

¿Qué más? Ah sí, en este momento estoy trabajando en más ideas que tengo para otro Solangelo. Que espero subir a la par de este.

Mi cabeza es un hervidero de ideas que pululan por ahí sin orden ni concierto.

Jajaja, lo todo lo demás y por esta enorme nota.

Espero que les guste.

¿Qué opinan?

Ya saben que cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, petición o queja es siempre bienvenida.

Saludos.

:)


	7. Celos

…

-Es realmente bueno, Will. Le gustará a quien sea a quien se lo quieras dar-susurró con un amago de sonrisa.

-Gracias-dije sintiéndome extrañamente feliz y esperaba que no se viera sospechoso por lo que tratando de ver en su cara que tan obvio fui me alivio que pareciera tener la mente en otro lugar.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunté sacándolo del trance. Y me dedicó una de sus típicas sonrisas de molestia, aunque por alguna razón esta no me sonaba/parecía convincente. Cosa que no tendría por qué sonarme/parecerme convincente si yo no me sabia todas sus expresiones como si las estudiara. Sería algo espeluznante.

-Claro que si Solace-gruñó con su típico tono de molestia.

-De acuerdo-dije sonriendo.

Tenía que admitir que por un momento me entró el pánico al verlo leyendo mis intentos de poemas, porque aun cuando se pensaría que por ser hijo de Apolo tendría la facultad de escribir de maravilla, no era nada bueno.

Lo intentó cientos de veces.

Por eso y el hecho de que si él hubiera husmeado más, bien podría decirse, que ya estaría corriendo una pésima suerte.

Gracias a los dioses que no había pasado.

Aunque esa rara expresión que le vi en el rostro...me dejó pensando en que tal vez estaba equivocado.

* * *

Me encontraba en una de las mesas del pabellón picando algo de fruta, en el almuerzo, cuando Kayla apareció a mi lado.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunté viéndola robarme algo de la fruta que había en mi plato. Cosa que no me importó tanto. Ni si quiera se porque le puse atención a eso.

-Si. El que no parece que haya mucho que hacer el día de hoy-dijo con un tono aburrido-lo que me hace pensar que nuestro único propósito es sanar gente. ¿No te parece?

-A veces-murmuré sin pensarlo mucho.

-Pero a ti sí que te sucede algo-apuntó mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados y llenos de sospecha.

-Nada-dije tratando de sonar normal. Pero al parecer no funcionó.

-Irónico que un hijo del dios de la verdad este mintiendo. De la manera más absurda. ¿No te parece?-susurró poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

-Es solo que me siento confundido, lo juro. En serio. Nada de qué preocuparse-prometí sintiéndome mejor porque le importaba.

-Es por Nico-afirmó viéndome con seguridad.

-¿Qué? No, claro que…-traté de excusarme pero falle miserablemente al ver que no lo creía.

Lo cual ya no daba buenas esperanzas.

-Will, eso ni tú te lo crees. Además de que es algo obvio. Sobre todo por lo de hoy en la enfermería. Y mira que aun sin ser hija de Afrodita, con solo ver tu cara, lo pude adivinar-comentó tratando de ¿hacerme sentir mejor? No lo sé.-puedes contármelo, lo sabes ¿cierto?

-Es complicado-

-Si es por el hecho de que ambos sean chicos, no creo que…-

-No, no es eso-dije interrumpiéndola desviando la vista y dejando de hablar por la imagen ante mí. Lo que me hizo creer, fervientemente, que cuando no quieres saber de algo o alguien, siempre una fuerza desconocida (las moiras, tal vez) insistía en restregártelo en la cara.

Nico estaba caminando cerca de la fogata cuando Percy llegó por atrás, asustándolo en un principio pero haciéndole sonreír (con falsa molestia) en cuanto vio a Percy. Luego los dos empezaron a caminar y hablar juntos. Hasta que Percy dijo algo que provocó que Nico se pusiera peligrosamente rojo y soltara (creo) lo que supuse, era una risa nerviosa.

Lo que hizo que Nico se volteara, golpeara a Percy y saliera casi corriendo de ahí.

En menos de 5 mins.

¿Por qué podía actuar así, casi como el antiguo Nico, con Percy? Y, ¿Por qué sentía rabia por eso?

Agggg.

-No me gusta estar en desacuerdo contigo pero por la manera en que casi matas a Percy con la mirada, dudo un poco-dijo viéndome con incomodidad.

¿Así me veía? ¿Tratando de aniquilar a Percy con la mirada?

-No es nada-negué casi rayando en lo desesperado.

-Claro que sí es algo. ¿Sabes qué es?-insistió en tono conciliador.

-¿Qué?-

-Celos-

Eso fue lo que dijo y después, nada. Se quedó conmigo en silencio durante un momento. Con su mano aun en mi hombro.

Tratando de transmitir cariño y consuelo. Creo. No solía hacerlo sin razón.

¿Podría ser cierto?

¿Podría yo…estar celosos de Percy Jackson?

Celos.

* * *

Nota:

Hola.

Solo para decir que últimamente se me ha olvidado que se debe usar guiones largos en vez de cortos. Lo sé. Para que no crean que lo hago sin darme cuenta ¿Por qué lo sigo haciendo si soy consciente? Porque mi computadora solo pone uno de los dos guiones largos. No sé por qué. Pero tan pronto como lo arreglen yo lo arreglo.

Si es que eso tiene sentido.

Fin.

¿Qué opinan?

Ya saben que cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, petición o queja es siempre bienvenida.

Saludos.

:)


	8. Avance

El silencio nos envolvió de nueva cuenta. Pero a diferencia de los silencios anteriores, este era sin duda, el más incómodo.

Porque aun estaba en el aire el que le mentí respecto a lo que Percy me había dicho.

Y es que contestar eso implicaría dejar al descubierto algo que todavía no quería que supiera. Tal vez era algo tanto.

Pero eso suele ser el miedo.

Alejarte de hacer algo.

Por cientos de motivos.

* * *

Y tan sumido estaba en mis pensamientos (culposos en su mayoría) que no pude notar como es que Will, había dejado de estar antes, para acercarse peligrosamente a mi.

Tanto que casi podría jurar, que no había mucho que nos separara.

* * *

Este es solo un avance de lo que viene...

Y de esta semana no pasa.

Solo falta de nuevo pasar a limpio y corregir.

Y esta algo largo así que...

:)


	9. Beso

Había veces en las que por mas que quieras encontrar algo o alguien, simplemente no podías.

Como ahora.

* * *

Después del almuerzo en el pabellón, empecé a buscar a Will por todas partes. Para avisarle que iría a nueva roma un par de días.

Y no es que quisiera hacerlo por algún motivo en especial, pero sabía que, de no hacerlo, era capaz de pegar el grito en el cielo y armar un grupo de búsqueda y captura si es que no me veía en el campamento.

Así de alarmista podía llegar a ser.

Estaba por rendirme cuando lo vi caminando tan serio y distraído. que por un momento me hizo pensar que ese no era él.

Trate de llamarlo, sin que medio campamento me viera como una especia de loco o acosador. Pero no volteaba.

* * *

Así que tuve que seguirlo, durante 10 minutos. En medio del bosque donde con un poco de suerte, no saldría algún monstruo para devorarnos.

Finalmente llegó y se sentó a la orilla de un árbol que daba media cara a un estanque. Pensé que a estas alturas me habría visto pero no.

Lo cual ahora que si me preocupaba. Ya que por lo general era consiente de quienes estaban a su alrededor. Menos cuando estaba en la enfermería trabajando, pero eso es por razones obvias.

-Will-grité atrayendo por fin, su atención. Se veía desconcertado.

-Ah, Nico, ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó volviendo a usar una de esas sonrisas que ponía al ser sacado de su nube mental.

Pero era algo más que eso.

-Además de perseguirte por media hora en el campamento? Nada, tomando el sol. Ya sabes para agarrar color-respondí en tono mordaz y un poco molesto. Por el rollo del ejercicio innecesario y el tiempo perdido.

-Bien-lo dejó pasar.

Cuando el Will de siempre, me felicitaría y enumeraría cada una de las ventajas de hacer ejercicios y tomar sol paras que me pusiera más sano, bla, bla.

\- ¿Estas bien? Porque no pareces tú mismo, solecillo-pregunté tratando de restarle importancia.

-Sí, solo quiero disfrutar del silencio. Es todo, fantasmita-y eso ultimo si sonó tan de Will que me dejo más tranquilo.

Y no es que creyera que tenía que estar haciendo ruido o bailoteando por ahí, solo que me parecía extraño verlo así. Apagado.

Bien podía ser mi imaginación.

-Entonces te dejo estar en silencio-traté de levantarme y dejarlo, pero el haló mi mano acercándome a él.

Por lo que quedamos sentados juntos, recargados contra el árbol. Rodeados de sombras y luces. Sumergidos en el silencio, los primeros minutos (al menos) fue raro.

Después de eso, no tanto. Lo que me permitió cerrar los ojos. Tratando de no pensar tanto en que su mano y la mía seguían unidas.

Animando a las esqueléticas mariposas dentro de mí.

* * *

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -rompió el silencio.

-Claro-pero lo pensé por un momento. Mas por no saber qué tipo de pregunta tenía en mente y si es que podía contestarla.

\- ¿Para qué me buscabas? Normalmente "huyes" de mi-creo que lo dijo intentando bromear.

-No huyo-corregí-te buscaba para decirte que me iría del campamento por unos días. Visitaré a mi hermana en el campamento Júpiter-expliqué

-Oh, ¿Por qué me dices a mí? -dice con sorpresa.

\- Eres capaz de pegar el grito en el cielo y armar un grupo de búsqueda y captura si es que desaparezco. Por eso-le dije tal cual lo pensé, ahorrándome la parte en que creía que era alarmista.

-Solo me preocupo por ti-añadió. Y no supe que responder. Por lo que de nuevo quedamos en un silencio, incomodo esta vez.

Creo que en parte era por lo que dijo y porque se supone (o Will esperaba, creo) que digiera algo.

Pero ¿algo como qué?

Si me han dicho muchas veces que se preocupan por si, incluido Will, pero la plática con Perry me había dejado un poco nervioso y paranoico. Que me aturdió.

No porque me molestaba, sino por culpa de Perry.

Dioses.

Y es que, si contestaba lo primero que se me viniera a la cabeza, podría dejar al descubierto algo que no quería que solace supiera (al menos por el momento) antes de estar seguro.

Tal vez era algo tonto.

Pero ese suele ser el efecto del miedo.

Alejarnos de hacer algo.

Por cientos de motivos.

* * *

Y tan sumido estaba en mis pensamientos (nerviosos y culposos en su mayoría) que no pude notar que Will se acercó peligrosamente a mí.

Tanto que casi podría jurar…que no había mucho espacio que nos separara.

Abrió los ojos sintiendo algo/alguien en la cara.

Gran error.

De un momento a otro estábamos cerca, el uno del otro que…podía sentir su respiración sobre la mía.

Lo tenía literalmente con la mirada encima de mí. Atrapando la mía.

Tan cerca que podía distinguir el color de sus ojos, tan cerca que podía ver a detalle sus labios, tan cerca que...lo sentía.

No quería. ¿Por qué cuando volvería a tener la oportunidad de estar tan cerca de William solace?

Si antes animaba a las esqueléticas mariposas, ahora las traía vueltas locas.

Una dulce pero ansiosa sensación.

Trate (tanto) de formar palabras coherentes, para que lo único que saliera de mi boca fuera su nombre.

-Will-

Y luego, me besó.

Me besó.

Durante los primeros segundos tan solo era el típico beso casto, boca sobre boca, inmóvil y estático. Como si esperara que lo apartara de mí.

Pero el punto es que no quería hacerlo, sino todo lo contrario.

Quería que pasara más allá de lo casto.

Así que busque acercarme todavía más a él. Que fue cuando "reacciono" dándose cuenta de que podía seguir besándome y siguió.

Y dada que mi experiencia era nula, solo cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por él.

Dándome cuenta de que, aun siendo mi primer beso, estaba bien. Más que bien. Era Will, el culpable de la revolución dentro de mí, quien me besaba.

¿Sonaba tan empalagoso y romántico como creo?

Como quiera que fuera, solo rezaba a las moiras que durara tanto como pudiera. Porque tenía el miedo de que alguien (Eros) pudiera arrebatarme esto.

A Will

Y este beso.

* * *

Nota:

Hola.

De nuevo.

Después de muchos siglos.

Ja ja. Ok, no.

Quería decirles que si rompí la promesa de actualizar en la semana se debe a la universidad. Por pocos, pero largos proyectos.

Y a que el domingo me lo tome para leer. Saliendo así de mi resaca literaria.

Vaya que valió la pena.

Pero bueno, estoy un poco bloqueada sobre como continuar porque hay dos o tres escenarios sobre los que quiero hacer los próximos caps. (3 o 5) y ya que están enlazados tango que poner atención a todo eso.

Para que tengas sentido y que todo lo que escriba no sea tan aturdidor.

¿Tiene sentido eso?

Ya saben que cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia petición o queja es siempre bienvenida.

Saludos.

:D


	10. Palabras Extra

Venía de mi cabaña con la intención de almorzar algo, cuando Percy (el graciosito) se le ocurrió llegar por atrás.

Asustándome.

* * *

-¿Pero que en el nombre de Hades, crees que haces Jackson?-pregunto sin poder evitar sonreír. Algo que al principio era muy difícil, sobre todo con él, aunque afortunadamente ya no lo era. Lo que suponía un alivio.

Aunque no iba por ahí a lo idiota son mi sonrisa.

-Te vi salir y quería hablar contigo. Si es que no estás muy ocupado-y eso me ponía a pensar en que por lo general Percy tenía el don de ser inoportuno y de no percatarse de las cosas.

¿Y ahora pregunta?

-No, solo voy a almorzar y después a hablar con Will. Nada importante, ¿Por qué?-de hecho el plan era almorzar con Will mientras hablaba con él, pero de decírselo a Percy, creo que no saldría nada bien.

-Oh, te acompaño entonces-ahí quedé con él a mi lado mientras recorremos el campamento. Desde mi cabaña hasta el pabellón.

* * *

-¿Es normal sabes?-claro que él no se podía quedar más de 5 minutos en silencio. Cosa más suya que del TDHA. Su excusa. Y tenía razón, más o menos.

-¿El qué?-pregunté sin interés.

-Sentir dinosaurios en el estómago, sonrojarse sin razón aparente, ponerte nervioso, que tu filtro cerebro-boca desaparezca solo estando con él/ella-enumeró y eso me dejó fuera de línea, porque no tenía ni lógica o razón alguna para sacar esto. Lo que quiera que fuera.

-Para empezar... ¿de qué hablas? Mi piel es tan pálida que con que le dé el sol unos minutos parece sonrojo. Segundo: no es que esté muy acostumbrado al contacto humano. Tercero: Dinosaurios, ¿porque alguien sentiría eso? Pensé que eran mariposas. Y cuarto: solo 1 persona de todas las que conozco (aunque sean relativamente pocas) no tiene filtro. Tu. Así que invéntate algo mejor-Y casi tan pronto como lo dije me arrepentí. Era como darle cuerda.

Seguía y seguía.

En el buen sentido (me daba risa sus comentarios), pero era demasiado temprano para esto.

En especial para mí.

Más teniendo en cuenta que no he desayunado.

-Primero: Auch, me dolió eso Nico. Segundo: hablo del amor, ¿de qué más? Bueno tal vez tengas razón respecto a casi todo pero que sepas que es cierto. Por último: vamos, ¿mariposas? Eso es muy cliché. Es algo muy pequeño, y débil de alguna manera además de aburrido. Mientras que por el otro lado un dinosaurio es fuerte, feroz, rudo-y como para darle énfasis (creo) se puso a hacer muecas y sonidos. No sé con qué fin pero bueno.

-Para empezar el amor no es rudo. Y no necesito ser de la cabaña de afrodita para saberlo-me sonó ridículo apenas lo terminé de decir-A menos de que hables de Ares y sus hijos. Que es el único caso en el que casi podría estar de acuerdo. Pero si tú me dices que sientes, "dinosaurios" ¿quieres decir tu eres rudo?-

-Sí-afirmó-pero he de admitir que aun cuando me encantan los dinosaurios, soy más del tipo animales marinos. Como un tiburón. Como Bruce de buscando a Nemo, ¿recuerdas?-vale. Pensé que diría que como un pez, que se le parece. Pero mejor no intenté reventar su burbuja esta vez.

-Cómo olvidarlo, si tienes un trauma nada sano con esa película y en cuanto a seas tiburón o dinosaurio sigo sin creerlo. Sería como decir que soy hijo de afrodita-me burlé.

-No te burles que es cierto-pidió con su mentado puchero. Que dicen, le hacía parecer tierno e indefenso. Como una foca bebé.

-Sí, claro. Tan rudo que cuando ves a Annabeth pones ojos de cordero a medio o morir, te cambia la cara y la actitud. Y ni qué decir de cuando te peleas con ella o te regaña. Entonces pareces un cachorro apaleado. Muy rudo de tu parte-comenté con sarcasmo. Y era cierto.

* * *

Él era de las personas que más "cambiada" cuando estaba con su novia.

Si de por sí ya era despistado, alegra, inoportuno, bromista, con Annabeth a su lado era un peor. Pero al parecer tanto él como ella eran felices así. Por lo que no debería suponer problema alguno.

Y pensar que antes, la mera idea de verlo así, me ponía casi enfermo de coraje. Como tendían a cambiar las cosas.

* * *

-Ja, payaso. Se nota que estas gruñón por el hambre, lo que potencia tu maldad. No negare o confirmare nada. Por lo que podría o no ser cierto, pero tú tampoco sales indemne de esto di Angelo-apuntó acusadoramente con su dedo. En plan "estás en esto".

-¿De qué hablas? Al contrario de ti, Grace, Frank e incluso Valdez no ando de blandengue-tanto que me daba diabetes de tanta miel que solían derramar. Sin ser 14 de febrero. Solo los dioses sabrían cómo andarán en esa fecha.

Ug.

-Claro, solo que cuando tiene a Will cerca sonríes más a menudo, eres menos cerrado, gruñón, poco más sociable. Además de pegarte a él como lapa. Y qué decir de complaciente y obediente o ¿es lo mismo? Como sea. Eso-abrí los ojos como platos ante eso.

Era...era...tonto.

-Eso no...o no es ci..cier...cierto Jackson-traté de decir pero el que me saliera con tartamudeo no lo hizo fácil. Menos ahora viendo la cara de complacencia que ponía el.

Rayos.

-¿Y el tartamudeo por qué? Si no es cierto-preguntó aguantándose la risa.

-Porque tu estupidez me deja sin palabras-evadí con desenfado a ironía. Tratando de sonar como siempre que alguien decía algo así de estúpido.

-Eso es cruel. Pero te perdono. Ya que te entiendo-solemne su tono me pareció.

-¿Me perdonase? Vaya gracias. Pero, ¿de qué hablas cuando dices que me entiendes?-insisto con algo de curiosidad. Lo cual con Perseo Jackson era poco peligroso.

-De que no te puedo culpar por querer estar cerca de Will todo el tiempo. Tiene sentido-

-¿Porque?-

-Bueno, el chico es guapo, si tienes algo por el cabello rubio y ojos de color azul-burló apuntando su propio cabello azabache y ojos color mar.

Contrastante con lo que decía.

-Bueno también Jason es así pero no me ves muriendo por él, ¿cierto?-algo raro porque Jason era más un amigo que otra cosa.

-Meh, eso sí pero hay más de lo que dije-ignoró con un aspaviento.

-¿Qué más?-caí de nuevo.

-Bueno está el hecho de es hijo del dios de sol. Lo que le da ventaja sobre ti-

-¿Ventaja? ¿El hecho de que es hijo de apolo? ¿Pero qué dices? ¿Te ha entrado agua salada al cerebro o qué? ¿Cuál es tu punto Percy? ¿Qué ventaja podría tener Will en sobre mí?-pregunté riéndome sin encontrarle sentido.

-El que pareceres fingir o estar en estado de hipotermia, por lo que buscas ¿calor?-sondeó inseguro.

-Y eso ¿qué tiene que ver con Will?-dije sin verle pies o cabeza a su comentario.

-¿No es obvio?-

-Jackson...-comencé a desesperarme y creo que lo supo distinguir.

-Los polos opuestos se atraen. Es un hecho-soltó como si fuera un gran descubrimiento.

-¿De dónde? ¿La revista "me lo invento todo, cortesía de afrodita"?-

-...tu hijo del dios de la oscuridad y el hijo del dios de la luz. Que más opuesto puede haber con eso-continuó pasando de largo mi comentario.

-Menuda estupidez-farfullé.

-Ríete pero sabes que es verdad. Si no, miramos a todos. Al menos la mayoría sale con alguien opuesto. Solo hay que ver que en este caso Will es hijo de Apolo dios del sol. Lo que me lleva a pensar que si apolo es ardiente, de acuerdo a las chicas de afrodita, tal vez sea lo mismo con sus hijos. Y por eso te atraiga Will, ¿no? Porque el tipo es lo suficientemente ardiente como para que no sientas frío-justo cuando pensé que no podía decir nada más...ridículo. Sin evitar que se me subieran los colores a la cara.

De la vergüenza, orillándome a voltear de manera frenética para ver si nadie había escuchado eso o bien podría irme mudando de campamento.

Porque no era un secreto a voces que solo una personas se enteraba de algo en la mañana, porque por la noche todos lo sabrían.

Como la pólvora encendida.

* * *

-Dioses... ¿Pero que...? ¿Es que tu...? ¿Sabes qué? No tengo porque estar escuchando esto. Me voy-decidí irme a cualquier otra parte donde no tuviera que seguir escuchándolo. Aunque significara que tuviera que rastrear a Will después.

Si, lo veía así (como estaba) el, con sus poderes de brujo diría que algo me pasa. Lo que terminaría en miles de preguntas que no estaba listo para responder.

-¡Hey, Nico! Pero ¿que he dicho?-gritó confundido.

-Nada es solo que tienes el tacto de una roca, Perseo-le dije desapareciendo tan pronto como se lo puso a pensar.

* * *

Mejor alejarme un rato en lo que Percy se olvidaba de lo que dijo y yo también.

Me ponía de los nervios su comentario.

Y más aún si era acerca de Will.

* * *

Nota:

Hola.

De nuevo.

Este cap. Podría decirse que no estaba "planeado" para la historia. Pero dado que tenía el tiempo, ganas e idea, decidí hacerlo.

También quería decirles, que al menos por 2 semanas máximo. Puede ser que no actualice, aunque si escriba.

Y es que tengo que hacer unos proyectos finales para mis parciales de cuatrimestre que son algo pesados y largos. Que requieren mi concentración.

Pero que aun así, tan pronto como termine, volveré.

Tan con: "Momentos" como con: "40 Emociones & Momentos-Sterek"

Por lo que aquí esta.

Ya saben que cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia petición o queja es siempre bienvenida.

Saludos.

:D


	11. Malentendido

Todo pasó relativamente rápido.

* * *

Recuerdo haber pasado de estar en silencio a lado de Nico, a estar besándolo.

Por un momento pensé que me lanzaría lejos, rechazándome. Una reacción normal cuando un chico que supone que es tu amigo, te está besando de repente.

Estaba equivocado.

Segundos después él me estaba correspondiendo.

Pasó sus manos a mis hombros, animándome (de una u otro manera) a dejar mis manos vagar de su cara hasta su cintura.

Se sentía…abrumador.

Y de repente el momento se vio interrumpido.

-¡Will!-era Kayla quien me buscaba. Sonaba algo lejos, lo cual me daba la seguridad de que no nos haba visto. De lo contrario más difícil sería verla a la cara.

Me encontré sorprendido tan pronto me alejé de Nico.

No tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer, por lo que opté por agarrar a mi hermana como excusa y salir de ahí. Tratando de evitar, por todo los medios, la mirada de Nico. Porque aún no tenía como enfrentarle.

No ahora por lo menos.

* * *

-¿Estas bien? Te ves más rojo que una de las vacas de nuestro padre-bromea cuando la alcancé.

Solo asentí en espera de que lo dejara pasar.

Y lo hizo.

* * *

Y por el resto del día no vi a Nico en el campamento. Aunque estando en la enfermería desde que nos besáramos no ayudado del todo a saber si había estado o no rondando por ahí. Y preguntando todo sería más complicado.

Lo que en parte contribuyó a que no pudiera estar del todo concentrado en la enfermería.

Cosa que casi nunca me pasaba.

Lo bueno fue que no hubo heridas grandes como para requerir de toda mi atención. Así que no hubo consecuencias. Más o menos.

Porque ni bien estuvimos libres, tanto Kayla como Austin preguntaron de manera insistente si es que estaba bien.

Y si lo estaba.

Creo.

Ignorando el hecho de que por mi mente no dejaba de pasar aquel momento. El beso.

Pensando en el tal vez.

Tal vez, de no ser por Kayla, me hubiera quedado con Nico.

Tal vez, podría haber besado de nuevo de Nico.

Tal vez, tal vez, tal vez.

* * *

Era de noche cuando todos estaban en la fogata.

Algunos cantando, comiendo, riendo, hablando, etc.

Cuando Cecil y Lou Ellen me sacaron de ahí para llevarme al pabellón.

-De acuerdo solecito es tiempo de hablar-me dice Cecil poco después de sentarnos. Solo lo miré con duda.

-¿Hablar? ¿De qué?-pregunto sin tener idea.

-Tus hermanos han dicho que andas extraño-

-¿Yo?-

-¿De qué otro solecito hijo de Apolo podría estar hablando?-pregunta Lou Ellen con diversión.

-No estoy raro-defiendo tratando de sonar normal. Como sea que pudiera hacer eso.

-Um, te creeríamos de no ser porque desde hace días andas igual de extraño. Lo cual no es tanto considerando que eres tu pero últimamente sí. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?-insiste Lou dejándome más confundido que antes. A mí y a Cecil tomando en cuenta su cara.

-Ah, lo que Lou quiere decir es que no era del todo tu estos días. Y queríamos saber si algo te ha pasado. Somos tus amigos y nos lo puedes contar. Lo sabes ¿no?-explica Cecil dejándome sin palabras por un momento.

Y sí que lo sabía. Pero el problema era que no tenía como empezar o explicar esto.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero es que no es fácil-

-Si es por lo del beso con Nico, Will, prometemos no decir nada-jura Cecil.

-¿!Qué!?-grito nervioso y sonrojado por eso.

-Eh, tranquilo. Solo les hemos visto nosotros-me dicen. Pero su cara me deja intranquilo. No porque creyera que era mentira.

Trate de decir algo pero solo podía tartamudear.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?-preguntan amablemente.

-No-acoté temeroso.

-¿Por qué? Mira, si tiene que ver con que los dos sean chicos…-

-No. No es eso. Bueno…si. Pero no por lo que creen-es mal y raro pero no malo de mí. Estoy balbuceando-farfullo tratando de hilar mi boca cerebro.

-Ok. Raro ¿Por qué no lo habías hecho…? ¿Tenías dudas…? ¿Por qué era Nico…?-enumeró tratando de facilitar las cosas a la espera de una respuesta.

-Un poco de todas. Al parecer-respondí con rendición.

-Oh-parecen entender-explícate-dice Kayla saliendo de sabrá Deméter que parte.

-Dioses. Me has asustado-me quejo tratando de normalizar los latidos de mi corazón.

-¿Tanto como besar a Nico y no contármelo?-pregunta mirándome determinada.

-No. Es solo que no sabía por dónde empezar y a quien decírselo. Tenía que pensarlo y es que es complicado-

-Besar no tiene por qué ser así. Lo haces y ya-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-No distraigas y desahógate-

No me quedó otra opción. Así que les dije todo. Desde cómo había iniciado el día hasta el momento del beso. No describiendo todo de una manera encantadora y mágica. Solo real y directa. Ya que esto no era una película.

Se quedaron silencio por lo que parecieron horas.

-No es que me sienta experto en la materia pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?-cuestiona Kayla arqueando sus cejas en incredulidad.

-¿Disculpa?-

-Deberías ir con Nico y hablar de ello-casi me grita.

-¿Y decirle que? ¿Ah? Te besé porque aparentemente me gustas y quería hacerlo y pues solo lo hice y ya. Cuando no estoy seguro de eso-cada comentario salía más sarcástico que el anterior.

-Lo que sea. Pero algo mejor que tu silencio. O de lo contrario no sabes lo que podría estar pensando Nico-

-Ya que a nadie (al menos nadie normal) le parece bien que llegue un chico de la nada y por las buenas decida besarlo…-inicia Lou

-…para luego irse y estarlo evitando días después de eso. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Y mientras que mucho podrían desquiciarse pero esperar y reaccionar bien…-continua Kayla

-Con Nico no se sabe. Al menos nosotros no-y termina Cecil.

Esperando algo de mí.

Lo pensé al menos 5 minutos.

Tenían razón.

Pero eso solo ayudo a que me diera más miedo.

Con Nico no podría decir al 100% como serían las cosas. Ya que desde que lo conocía supe que era impredecible por decir poco. Rayaba en lo volátil.

Y si además de eso vengo y le hago esto, bien podría estar creando un lugar para mí en el tártaro.

-Tengo que hablar con él. Ya-dije inseguro por su reacción.

-Pues estas de suerte porque hace un momento estaba con Percy y Jason en el porche de su cabaña y creo que puede estar solo ahora-recuerda Cecil.

-Will, anda. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?-anima Kayla tratando de reconfortarme.

* * *

Me acerqué a la cabaña de Nico cuando escuche que no estaba solo.

-…ahora entiendo tu molestia-dice Percy sonando sorprendido.

-Si. Y por si fuera poco, se atreve a decir (como si tuviera idea de mis sentimientos) que no te he superado-grita Nico iracundo. Pero eso dejó no me importo mucho cuando lo escuché.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Eso no tiene sentido. Tú me lo dijiste. Pensé que Jason lo sabía-opina Percy.

-Si. Aunque eso no significa que tenga que contarle cada maldita cosa que haga o diga respecto a ti y lo que siento. Pero se siente con el derecho de saber todo porque gracias a las moiras o algún dios que me odia, propició que estuviera conmigo cuando cupido me obligara a confesar que estaba enamorado de ti-responde cada vez más molesto. Gritando la última parte. Podía decirlo por la oscuridad que empezaba a manar de él.

Pero eso perdió importancia tan pronto como lo escuché.

"…contarle cada maldita […] respecto a ti y lo que siento. Pero […] se siente con el derecho de saber todo porque gracias a las moiras o algún días que me odia […] cuando cupido me obligara a confesar que estaba enamorado de ti"

¿Qué?

No, no podía ser posible.

Nico estaba enamorado de Percy.

De un momento a otro me había acercado más de la cuenta. Tanto que Percy me vio. Y a juzgar por su expresión, mi reacción o el que estuviera ahí justo cuando Nico decía eso, pareció asustarlo.

-Nico-trató de llamar el para que me viera pero el hijo de hades no parecía darse cuenta de lo molesto que lo traía lo que fuera que pasara con Jason.

-Espera. ¡Eso no es todo!-alza la voz-me dice que no se supera a nadie tan fácil. Que no se olvida lo que una vez se sintió. Como si tuviera mucha idea acerca del tema. Se atreve a regañarme, criticar y opinar cuando nadie (sobre todo yo) le ha pedido su opinión-sigue diciendo

-Nico-trata de nuevo Percy más nervioso.

-Lo peor de todo es que me dice que la única razón por la que besé a Will se reduce a que básicamente, según él, lo quise usar para olvidarte-y eso fue aun peor que enterarme que estaba enamorado de Percy. Mil veces más.

-Nico-grita Percy, finalmente, consiguiendo la atención de Nico.

-¿Qué?-pregunta molesto.

Percy no le responde. En su lugar, solo apunta en mi dirección haciendo que Nico voltee y se quede sorprendido y asustado a partes iguales.

-Will-susurra preocupado.

Creo que tenía que decir algo pero no podía.

-Será mejor que los deje solos-comenta Percy saliendo casi corriendo del lugar. Por un momento me planteé hacer lo mismo. Pero lo pensé demasiado.

-¿Qué haces aquí Will?-pregunta rompiendo el silencio después de minutos, mirándome como quien analiza el riesgo de algo. Mientras que yo peleaba con la urgencia de solo irme.

-Solo venía a hablar contigo y…-traté de decir.

-Escuchaste mi conversación-me acusó sonando molesto. Pero no tenía tanto derecho a estarlo y menos conmigo.

-No fue mi intención. ¿De acuerdo?-dije tratando de sonar normal pero parecía más como tono de molestia.

-Pero lo hiciste y eso está mal-

-¿Qué?-fue todo lo que dije. Vengo a hablar con él, lo escuchó decir mi nombre a ms espaldas y él es el ofendido que se da el lujo de reganarme.

-Que está mal estar escuchando las conversaciones de otras personas. Y eso lo sabes-me regana achicando los ojos. Siempre hacia eso cuando se molestaba pero no tanto.

-Ah, claro que lo sé. Tanto como que también este mal hablar de otras personas a sus espaldas. En este caso, yo-

-No sé lo que dices-insistía en evadir. ¿Por qué no me sorprendía? Solía hacerlo cuando se me ocurría hacerle preguntas personales. Eso o de plano me mandaba a volar.

-Si serás...-iba a decir cuando decidí mejor callar.

-¿Qué?-pregunta mirándome retadoramente.

-Olvídalo. Venía a hablar contigo pero creo que no tienen sentido que lo haga-me excusé dando media vuelta para salir de una vez de su cabaña.

-¿De qué? ¿Qué podía ser tan importante como para que vengas a interrumpirme con Percy y escuchar a escondidas?-dice a mis espaldas sin moverse. Así que tengo que escuchar sus gritos.

-El beso. Eso era importante-respondo en automático.

-No tanto si me has estado evitando desde entonces William-ironiza con burla. Sabía que era porque quería restarle importancia a las cosas. Pero aun así me estaba sacando de quicio.

Así que lo ignoré.

-Dioses. Era porque no sabía que decir o hacer y todo ese tiempo lo estaba pensando. Y por eso hasta ahora he venido. Solo para encontrarte hablando con el amor de tu vida-volteó a verlo para encontrarme con que se ha acercado lo suficiente como para que solo un metro nos separe.

Y pensar que en la mañana habíamos estado mucho más cerca que ahora.

Que tanto cambio todo en cuestión de horas.

-¿De qué tontería hablas?-

-¿Me lo preguntas a mí? Es a ti a quien le gusta Percy-digo más que molesto

-Eso no es cierto-insiste

-Te acabo de escuchar decirlo-le recuerdo. Como si fuera difícil de sacar esas palabras de mi mente.

-No. Te equivocas. Lo que escuchaste es que me gustaba Percy y ya. Tiempo pasado del verbo ya no más. ¿Es lo único que se te quedó de la conversación?-replica ofendido. Podía verlo.

-Eso y que parece que solo me besaste para comprobar lo que sentías-añado suspirando de cansancio. Me estaba drenando energía todo esto.

-No es así. Jason, lo dijo pero, está mal. No me conoce. No sabe lo que siento y menos tu-rebate sin ceder por un momento.

-Lo sé, créeme. No te conozco porque no me dejas. Uno más de los motivos por los que no te busqué. No sabía cómo reaccionarias a que tu hubiera besado tan de la nada-expliqué dejando ver de manera clara. Al menos eso creía, lo que pensaba. Lo que había pensado cuando hable con los chicos y todo el tiempo que me lo pensé.

-No uses eso como excusa cuando nada te había detenido para conseguir lo que querías de mí, Solace. Porque no vale-

-Primera que nada, no soy yo quien uso a otra persona para conseguir lo que quería a diferencia tuya. Así que no me vengas con que te sientas ofendido-le reclamó sonando tan tranquilo y serio como podía. Aunque dentro de mi otra cosa fuera.

-Will. Yo no soy de la clase que usa a otras personas de la manera en que tú lo quieres hacer ver. Y al menos eso deberías saberlo de mi-sí. Sí que lo sé. Se lo quise decir pero no pude de nueva cuenta. Porque lo único que podía ver y sentir era tristeza y decepción.

Tenía que lucir patético en este momento.

-Entonces ¿porque te dejaste besar por mí?-pregunto esperando una y solo una respuesta. Tal vez no de manera textual y palabra por palabra como las tenía en mente. Pero aun así.

-No lo sé-sale de él. Y ahí la poca esperanza que veía, murió.

-Nico-le digo sin tener clara idea de que hacer a continuación.

-No estoy seguro. Quería eso. ¿De acuerdo? Y no me obligues a seguir hablando de eso porque no puedo. No me siento cómodo con eso aun. Por favor Will-susurra dejando lo último como una especie de súplica.

¿Qué me estaba orillando a insistir? Conocía a Nico lo suficiente como para saber que tenía que dejar pasar las cosas en algunas ocasiones. Y lo había hecho para ser honestos. Cuando todo era más sencillo (pero importante) con él.

Y esto, el sentir algo lo estaba complicando.

-Un beso-le dije

-Si. Un beso entre dos chicos-remarca exasperado.

-Cuando sentías algo por uno mientras que por el otro no-insisto.

-¿Que? ¡No! Eso no es cierto. Es lo mismo que dijo Jason y estaba mal. No sabes lo que estás diciendo. Y no pretendas que me conoces o lo que siento porque no-recuerda dolido.

-Cierto. Tal vez sea como dices. Entonces solo responde una pregunta-pedí.

-Tú dirás-acepta

-¿Estas completamente seguro de que al menos por un momento (tan solo uno) no era a Percy a quien querías en lugar de mí? ¿Al menos para salir de la duda?-eran dos preguntas pero con una sola respuesta me servía para saber.

-Yo…-dudo por un momento. Fue suficiente como para que me doliera más.

-Eso pensé-murmuré dolido y sin importarme que me pudiera ver mal.

-Espera. No siento nada romántico por Percy ok. Y si talvez él fue la primera persona por la que me sentí interesado pero nada más. Y fue hasta hace poco cuando no me di cuenta de no era real nada de lo que creí sentir-

-¿Desde cuándo?-quise saber. Para al menos tener una idea.

-¿Desde cuándo qué?-

-Desde cuando te diste cuenta-

-El día que le acabó la guerra contra Gea-confiesa con mejillas sonrojadas pero el mismo tono nervioso y triste.

-No puedo creerlo-atino a decir.

-Es en serio-me dice como si no le fuera a creer. Pero ese no era el problema. Sino que era reciente y eso no me daba tan buenas posibilidades de que estuviera del todo seguro. No porque pensara del todo como Jason. Sobre lo difícil que es superar y todo eso.

-Eso debiste haberlo dicho antes. Es un poco tarde-aconsejo sintiéndome agotado. Era momento de irme.

-Will-me llama

-Me tengo que ir-digo dándome media vuelta sin tener en claro a donde me dirigía. Solo sabía que tenía que alejarme un poco para despegarme y pensar. O lo que fuera.

* * *

No volteé.

No aun si me mente me lo gritó mil veces.

No aun si era lo mejor.

No aun si escuche que único digiera mi nombre varias veces.

* * *

Vagué por un par de minutos en el campamento sin poner mucha atención. Hasta que me detuve detrás de la enfermería. El lugar perfecto para quedarme lo suficiente y no ser visto y buscado por mis hermanos.

Con la suficiente oscuridad como para que nadie me prestara atención. Lo que era bueno. Porque me di cuenta de que tan pronto como llegué, una par de lágrimas me recorrían el rostro.

Estaba llorando. En silencio a oscuras y sin poder detenerme.

Algo que no había hecho desde que varios de mis hermanos murieran en la titanomaquia y me sintiera más que devastado.

Siempre había sido capaz de sonreír. Aun si las cosas parecían ir de mal en peor. Yo podía hacerlo. Pero no en momentos como este, en lo que sentía algo tan similar a la perdida.

Estúpidamente si pienso que para perder algo primero había que tenerlo.

"Will, anda. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?" me dijo Kayla.

Esto, esto es lo peor. Fue lo que quise gritar. Y no podía, no salía de mí la voz.

Enterarme de que el chico que me gusta tiene sentimientos por otro y daba la casualidad de que al parecer o me encontraba simpático o algo como para dejarse besar por mí. Aun cuando no había pasado ni un año desde que estaba enamorado de otro.

Que tonto estaré sonando. Y pensar que me solía burlas en algunas ocasiones al ver a las hijas de afrodita haciendo algo similar a lo mío

Que me rompiera el corazón.

Que todo hubiera iniciado como un beso que di en medio del bosque con Nico Di Angelo, hijo de Hades. Un beso donde él me había correspondido.

Un momento en el que no tuve que enfrentar nada. Además de que lo estaba besando y solo éramos él y yo.

Eso era lo peor que me podía pasar.

* * *

Nota:

Hola.

De nuevo.

Aquí esta otro cap.

Sé que me tarde más de un mes para volver con este fic.

En mi defensa solo tengo que me emocioné e inspiré mucho (más o menos en realidad) con el proyecto de "40 Momentos & Emociones-Sterek".

Y que se me había ido la inspiración para escribir este. En serio. Como si todas las ideas que tenía se fueran o no me gustaran.

Pero estoy de vuelta.

Eso es todo.

Fin.

¿Qué opinan?

Ya saben que cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, petición o queja es siempre bienvenida.

Saludos.

:)


	12. Reacción

Entre mis planes no estaba el pasarme el rato besándome con algún chico, sobre todo William Solace, hijo de Apolo. Y no que tuviera algo en contra.

Todo se reducía a que básicamente había aceptado, un poco a mí pesar, que sí que sentía mariposas esqueléticas revoloteando por donde no debían. Y sorprendentemente, eso se lo tenía que agradecer a la embarazosa platica que había tenido con Percy. Que no creí que me serviría de algo pero lo hizo.

Eso me lleva a que aquí estaba.

* * *

Estaba besándome con él o dejándome besar. No estaba totalmente seguro sobre ello. Solo sobre el hecho de que de un momento a otro, estaba pasando.

No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo describir todo. Solo sé que me estaba besando y que por ello tenia a en enjambre de mariposas esqueléticas revoloteando por mi estómago y escapando a otras partes de mí.

Me sentí tan despierto, ansioso y sorprendido.

Era mi primer beso y la sola idea de pensar que fuera con Will me provocó insomnio al tenerlo tan pronto y tan seguido en mi mente. No es que solo lo conociera de cinco minutos atrás pero no tanto tiempo como para que creyera que estuviera bien.

* * *

Lo malo es que siempre le estaba dando vueltas a todo el asunto.

* * *

Pero como mi suerte nunca es la mejor, como el momento vino, gracias a algo o alguien (Kayla), ese momento se esfumo en un par de segundos. Pues a Kayla se le ocurrió llamar a gritos a Will. Lo más sensato con monstruos y cosas así rondando el bosque.

-¡Will!-se escuchó lejos como para dejarme saber que no estaba tan cerca como para vernos. Perspectiva que no me parecía cómoda como para pesar de haber besado a su hermano a que ella nos estuviera viendo haciéndolo. Aun si no fue la gran cosa y todo eso.

Pero al parecer eso bastó para que Will y yo nos separáramos.

Bastó que su hermana nos interrumpiera como para que él se saliera por lo fácil y saliera corriendo de ahí. Dejándome solo en la inmensidad del bosque con nada más que un mal sentimiento y sensaciones extrañas.

Quise no pensar mucho sobre esto. El beso y la huida.

No ahora por lo menos.

* * *

Y eso fue más o menos lo que pasó el resto del día. Que por una u otra razón ni Will y yo nos vimos las caras, pero siempre me veía cerca de donde se suponía que él estaría. Mas por macabras decisiones del destino que la mía.

Creo.

* * *

Pasaron un par de días antes de las cosas tomaran una rutina. En la que Will y yo no nos cruzamos ni por error. Algo que me incomodaba pero que a su vez suponía un alivio para que no tuviera que enfrentarlo ahora mismo.

Así que una de las tantas noches en que se hacia la fogata, decidí que era un buen momento.

* * *

Decidí que por un una vez podía confiar en mis amigos como para pedir alguna especie de consejo sobre lo que estaba pasando, muy difícil si se toma en cuenta que lo estuve pensando tanto o casi más que la repetición del beso, en mi cabeza.

Una decisión sumamente difícil de tomar, pero que al fin y al cabo, lo hice creyendo que estaría bien hacerlo y esperar lo mejor.

Resulta que me equivoqué.

De manera colosal, me equivoqué.

* * *

-…ahora entiendo tu molestia-dice Percy sonando sorprendido.

-Si. Y por si fuera poco, se atreve a decir (como si tuviera idea de mis sentimientos) que no te he superado-grita Nico iracundo. Pero eso dejó no me importo mucho cuando lo escuché.

Había decido hablar con Percy y Jason (sobre todo este último) porque se suponía que no tenía razón alguna para no hacerlo. Sobre todo con Jason insistiendo en que al ser amigos se tenía que contar cosas de cualquier tipo, etc.

Y eso de compartir no era algo que se me diera muy bien que digamos. Al menos de manera voluntaria. Porque con mi hermana era con la única persona con la que poda hacerlo, teniendo como principal excusa que solo estuviéramos solos y yo no encontrara nadie más con quien valiera la pena hacer el esfuerzo.

Pero eso fue diferente aun cuando no lo quise.

El asunto es que les conté todo tanto como pude sin sentir que me estuvieran obligando.

La sensación de hablar de cosas que no querías era demasiado incomoda, más aun cuando tienes al chico por el que alguna vez sentiste algo y el que fuera el primero en enterarte de tu más grande secreto.

Y ahora sé que si sentí que no todo era correcto, tenía razón.

Desgraciadamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Eso no tiene sentido. Tú me lo dijiste. Pensé que Jason lo sabía-opina Percy.

-Si. Aunque eso no significa que tenga que contarle cada maldita cosa que haga o diga respecto a ti y lo que siento. Pero se siente con el derecho de saber todo porque gracias a las moiras o algún dios que me odia, propició que estuviera conmigo cuando cupido me obligara a confesar que estaba enamorado de ti-seguía molesto con la situación, conmigo mismo y Jason. Demasiado como para pensar en respirar y tranquilizarme. Sabía que de no controlarme, cosas pueden suceder.

Jason, siendo alguien o muy exagerado o estúpido, pensó todo lo que le había dicho, de la manera incorrecta.

Siendo honestos, respeto que su mente piense una cosa (más o menos) pero lo que no, era que se atreviera a expresarse sin tratar de entender a qué era lo que pasaba. O que tratara de pedir más explicaciones o detalles. Como era lo que hacía.

Simplemente, dejó que su mente hilara cualquier tipo de sucia teoría sin procesar la información del todo.

-Nico-trató de interrumpir Percy pero estando tan molesto como lo estaba, no le hice caso.

-Espera. ¡Eso no es todo!-continua casi a grito-me dice que no se supera a nadie tan fácil. Que no se olvida lo que una vez se sintió. Como si tuviera mucha idea acerca del tema. Se atreve a regañarme, criticar y opinar cuando nadie (sobre todo yo) le ha pedido su opinión-se supone que si le había contado algo era para que me apoyara o simplemente escuchara pero no fue así. Me suelte un discurso como si fuera hija de Afrodita o tuviera una enorme experiencia.

-Nico-trata de nuevo Percy más nervioso.

-Lo peor de todo es que me dice que la única razón por la que besé a Will se reduce a que básicamente, según él, lo quise usar para olvidarte-creo que fue lo peor de todo. Me sentí mal de tan solo haber escuchado que eso fuera lo que pensara de mí. Como si no me conociera y esa fuera la opinión que tiene de mí.

-Nico-

-¿Qué?-

Tenía que escucharlo o no dejaría de insistir.

Lo malo fue que no le hice caso antes, porque en lugar de responder con palabras, solo señaló detrás de mí y al voltear…vi a Will.

No tenía ni la menor idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí parado y hasta qué punto había escuchado algo de todo lo que dije.

Me sentí realmente asustado y nervioso.

Dioses.

* * *

-Will-digo antes de ser consciente.

-Será mejor que los deje solos-comenta Percy apurando el paso para salir lo más rápido posible. Me dejó aún más preocupado. No es que lo necesitara aquí pero verlo volar me daba mala espina de si veía que las cosas pintaban para mal.

* * *

-¿Qué haces aquí Will?-me atrevo a preguntar pensando en que tanto escuchó y como podía explicarle eso.

-Solo venía a hablar contigo y…-el también sonaba entre distraído y nervioso.

-Escuchaste mi conversación-aseguré.

-No fue mi intención. ¿De acuerdo?-empezó a sonar molesto.

-Pero lo hiciste y eso está mal-

-¿Qué?-fue lo único que dijo.

-Que está mal estar escuchando las conversaciones de otras personas. Y eso lo sabes-

-Ah, claro que lo sé. Tanto como que también este mal hablar de otras personas a sus espaldas. En este caso, yo-me acusó de vuelta.

-No sé lo que dices-no quería admitirlo.

-Si serás...-estaba por decir algo pero luego solo cerró la boca.

-¿Qué?-insisto en saber.

-Olvídalo. Venía a hablar contigo pero creo que no tienen sentido que lo haga-se dio media vuelta para irse. No quise dejar que se fuera así como así. En cuanto antes enfrentara las cosas, sería mejor o peor. Pero tenía que hacerse.

-¿De qué? ¿Qué podía ser tan importante como para que vengas a interrumpirme con Percy y escuchar a escondidas?-tenia curiosidad por saber.

-El beso. Eso era importante-responde tan pronto como pregunto.

-No tanto si me has estado evitando desde entonces William-me burlé. El solía decir que tenía que hablar las cosas y no andarme con rodeos.

Pensé en hacerlo desde hace días pero en parte para eso necesitaba verlo y el simplemente no daba ni sus luces.

Y aun cuando él me correteó antes para hablar de mi salud, no pensaba en hacer lo mismo. Porque no lo era. En absoluto.

-Dioses. Era porque no sabía que decir o hacer y todo ese tiempo lo estaba pensando. Y por eso hasta ahora he venido. Solo para encontrarte hablando con el amor de tu vida-me acerqué a él para verlo tanto como pudiera pero al oírlo decir aquello me frene en seco.

Y pensar que en la mañana habíamos estado mucho más cerca que ahora.

Que tanto giro dio todo en cuestión de horas.

-¿De qué tontería hablas?-no, por favor que no fuera lo que creía.

-¿Me lo preguntas a mí? Es a ti a quien le gusta Percy-dijo más que molesto y fue ahí donde ya no podía negar que haba escuchado más que suficiente.

-Eso no es cierto-insisto

-Te acabo de escuchar decirlo-me recuerda.

Pero porque de todo lo que había dicho, tuvo que ser esa (precisamente esa) la parte que tenía que escuchar. Cuando lo que dije de él fue más que cosas malas.

-No. Te equivocas. Lo que escuchaste es que me gustaba Percy y ya. Tiempo pasado del verbo ya no más. ¿Es lo único que se te quedó de la conversación?-me sentí mal que me echara eso en cara. Era aún peor que lo que me había dicho Jason. Supongo que dolía más si cualquier tipo de comentario venia de Will.

Me afectaba más lo que me gustaría.

-Eso y que parece que solo me besaste para comprobar lo que sentías-suspira cansado.

-No es así. Jason, lo dijo pero está mal. No me conoce. No sabe lo que siento y menos tu-no iba a permitir que se quedara con esa impresión. Pero al escuchar lo que había dicho supe que metí aún más la pata.

-Lo sé, créeme. No te conozco porque no me dejas. Uno más de los motivos por los que no te busqué. No sabía cómo reaccionarias a que tu hubiera besado tan de la nada-lo herí y eso me lo dejo ver claramente por su expresión herida.

Will nunca debería lucir así. Menos por mi culpa.

-No uses eso como excusa cuando nada te había detenido para conseguir lo que querías de mí, Solace. Porque no vale-¿Entonces tenía que alejarlo?

-Primero que nada, no soy yo quien uso a otra persona para conseguir lo que quería a diferencia tuya. Así que no me vengas con que te sientas ofendido-fue un golpe muy bajo, falso pero sobre todo, doloroso.

-Will. Yo no soy de la clase que usa a otras personas de la manera en que tú lo quieres hacer ver. Y al menos eso deberías saberlo de mi-era quien de alguna manera u otra, podía ver más allá de mí y dado que no poda evitarlo, lo dejaba hacerlo.

-Entonces ¿porque te dejaste besar por mí?-pregunta. ¿Acaso esperaba que digiera algo en especial?

-No lo sé-como explicarle que la razón era que sentía demasiadas cosas (que me negaba a sentir) que no podía ni siquiera decírselas porque no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. Mi relación con los sentimientos y mi forma de expresión…no era la mejor.

-Nico-

-No estoy seguro. Quería eso. ¿De acuerdo? Y no me obligues a seguir hablando de eso porque no puedo. No me siento cómodo con eso aun. Por favor Will-sé que soné suplicante pero era porque en realidad me sentía a este punto.

-Un beso-insistió.

-Si. Un beso entre dos chicos-le recuerdo.

-Cuando sentías algo por uno mientras que por el otro no-volvía a lo mismo.

-¿Que? ¡No! Eso no es cierto. Es lo mismo que dijo Jason y estaba mal. No sabes lo que estás diciendo. Y no pretendas que me conoces o lo que siento porque no-al menos no acerca de lo que empezaba sentir por él.

-Cierto. Tal vez sea como dices. Entonces solo responde una pregunta-

-Tú dirás-

-¿Estas completamente seguro de que al menos por un momento (tan solo uno) no era a Percy a quien querías en lugar de mí? ¿Al menos para salir de la duda?-la respuesta era sencilla: no. Para cuando nos besamos no tuve ni la menor duda de querer a Percy en su lugar.

Y no negaré que antes de ver a Will y que las mariposas aparecieran, hubo momentos en que me cuestione o que incluso deseé poder besar a Percy. Pero todo era parte de una fantasía que forma parte de la primera vez que sientes algo por alguien. La curiosidad de hacerlo realidad y saber si todo lo que tu mente máquina, puede ser igual o mejor.

-Yo…-no se lo dije tal cual. Me lo guardé para mí.

-Eso pensé-dijo tan dolido como para sentirlo igual.

-Espera. No siento nada romántico por Percy ok. Y si, tal vez él fue la primera persona por la que me sentí interesado, pero, nada más. Y fue hasta hace poco cuando no me di cuenta de no era real nada de lo que creí sentir-

-¿Desde cuándo?-

-¿Desde cuándo qué?-

-Desde cuando te diste cuenta-

-El día que le acabó la guerra contra Gea-susurró algo nervioso. No pude haberlo hecho antes, porque fue después de emprender el viaje con la atena de pártenos, que me olvidé de todo eso, hasta el momento en que me encontré con Will y finalmente enfrentara a Percy para decirle que todo sentimiento romántico…se fue.

Todo gracias a Will.

-No puedo creerlo-fue su respuesta.

-Es en serio-le dije con toda seguridad.

-Eso debiste haberlo dicho antes. Es un poco tarde-recuerda evadiendo mi mirada.

No, por favor. Will, voltea. Por favor.

-Will-quiero que me mire, que me escuche.

-Me tengo que ir-dijo sin voltear.

Y se fue.

Traté de llamarlo varias veces pero en ninguna volteó a verme. Y para cuando quise seguirlo, me di cuenta de que había desaparecido de mi vista.

Lo dejé ir.

* * *

Me quedé un momento sopesando la idea de ir y encontrarlo. Para disculparme por todo el daño que mis palabras le hubieran hecho.

No importa si al decirle toda la verdad quedaba en ridículo o si el pasaba de largo. Tenía que decirle todo.

¿Qué es lo peor que podía pasar?

* * *

Al salir a buscarlo por los lugares en los que más pasaba el tiempo, me hizo darme cuenta de un par de cosas.

Conocía mucho de Will como para saber, inmediatamente, en qué lugar era más probable que lo encontrara. Sin dudar.

Creí que ya sería tan noche que las furias estarían fuera o cerca de salir. Pero no. Aún era ¨temprano¨. Me d cuenta cuando vi a casi todos los campistas fuera.

Nunca me había importado, tanto, alguien como para salir en su búsqueda. Y eso me asustó casi tanto como el que Will me odiara.

Después de un rato, al no ver ni rastro de él (lo cual era realmente frustrante), me fui en viaje sombra al último lugar donde se me ocurría que el pudiera estar.

Antes de rendirme por lo que quedaba del día.

La enfermería.

Me pasé por casi todo el lugar tan disimuladamente como me lo permitían algunos de los campistas que se quedaban rondando por ahí, tratando de estar casual pero atento ante cualquier muestra de su presencia.

Lo malo es que ni siquiera ahí (donde casi se pasaba media vida) lo pude encontrar.

Así que decidí que al menos por hoy había sido demasiado y que tenía que tomarme un descanso antes de iniciar mi búsqueda el día de mañana. Pero fue justo cuando salía por la puerta de atrás, que lo vi. Como si al rendirme en su búsqueda, me lo pusieran en las narices.

Sin comentarios.

Pero deseé no haberlo encontrado.

* * *

En frente mío, no ubiqué la imagen que tengo de Will (alegre, optimista, molesta, divertida) en mi día a día, sino algo completamente opuesto.

Recargado contra la pared de la enfermería lo pude ver.

Lo vi triste, apagado y llorando. Eso fue lo peor de todo.

Yo sabía que por inhabilidad de lidiar con mis propios sentimientos no era el mejor para hacerlo con los de alguien más. Pero de una u otra forma podía "soportarlos" o "lidiar" con ellos. Siempre y cuando fuera la tristeza, la rabia y el odio, podía hacer algo, porque los conocía tan bien de primera mano.

Pero ver a Will, a quien siempre veía concentrado o distraído, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro y el positivismo de su lado (que a veces me sacaba de quicio, pero me gustaba) como si fuera fácil, tan triste, herido y llorando por ello, me sentí más allá de lo que pensé que pudiera hacerlo.

Sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que lidiar con alguien que me importa, estando triste o algo similar a eso. Pero que fuera Will quien estuviera en esa situación y por mi culpa (aun si quería decir que todo se debía a una terrible interpretación de las cosas) me lleno de tanto dolor y tristeza. Porque lo último que quería era herir a Will. Sobre todo, a él, que sabiendo cómo era yo, decidió acercarse y poner todo boca abajo en mi mente.

Tal parecía, que no era el rencor mi defecto fatídico, sino el herir de manera constante y cruel a los que me importaban, a lo que…quería.

* * *

Me deje llevar por las sombras hasta mi cabaña, con la imagen de un Will en tan mal estado dentro de mi mente, para sentarme y quedarme inmóvil en mi cama.

Simplemente en ese momento…no me sentía de ninguna manera más que furioso y triste conmigo mismo. Fiel a mi costumbre, creo.

* * *

No di tanta importancia o atención a nada más.

Nada.

Tal vez por eso, cuando Percy entró en mi cabaña (tímido y silencioso, tan inusual en el) solo lo miré por un momento antes de volver la vista al suelo.

Creo que de una o de otra manera, eso lo alertó de que no iba bien.

-Nico, ¿estás bien? -preguntó acercándose con sumo cuidado. Tal parecía que tenía miedo de mi reacción.

¿También lo he herido?

¿Siendo como soy lo he lastimado también a el?

-No, no lo estoy-fue todo lo que dije antes de sentir una fuerte opresión en el pecho, donde se suponía, estaba mi corazón.

No entendía que pudiera tener este tipo de _reacción_.

* * *

Nota:

Hola.

Aquí esta otro cap.

Sé que han pasado casi 2 meses y que es demasiado tiempo.

Así que una disculpa por la tardanza.

Este capítulo es muy probable que lo vean domingo 22 o lunes 23 de enero. No estoy segura pero de ahí no pasa.

Y es que en donde vivo, gracias al clima (donde el cielo está a punto de venirse abajo por deseos de Zeus o quien quiera que controle esas cosas) todo es un caos. Básicamente porque se ha ido la luz y con ello el internet.

A lo mejor es porque han caído varios árboles encima de los postes de luz. No lo sé.

¿Cómo está el clima por donde viven?

Pero el punto es que aquí esta lo que me ha tomado media vida, escribir.

Y pido disculpas por el tiempo que me tomó actualizar y por si este cap. no es del todo o nada de lo que esperaban.

No me siento tan contenta con él.

Eso es todo.

Escribo esto desde la oscuridad de mi casa, acompañada por la luz que proyecta mi laptop y la luz de dos mini velas que tengo.

Fin.

¿Qué opinan?

Ya saben que cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, petición o queja es siempre bienvenida.

Saludos.

:)


	13. California

Al parecer a la vida le gustaba llevarme la contraria.

* * *

Viajar a Venecia para despejarme y realizar un encargo de mi padre. Solamente una semana a lo mucho y estaría de vuelta a mi cabaña en el campamento mestizo con camas que parecían ataúdes y con paredes más oscuras que mis pensamientos.

Se suponía que sería así, pero no. Simple y sencillamente las cosas no salieron como quería y esperaba que lo hicieran.

* * *

Mi idea era usar viaje sombra de aquí a Venecia de una sola vez y descansar lo necesario para cuando ocupara mis poderes. Por si las emergencias. Pero a última hora por falta de energía o fuerza me falló la trayectoria. Me desvié al último lugar que hubiera imaginado.

Terminé en California.

Por un momento me plantee seguir con mi rumbo sin importar que tan cansado pudiera acabar. Pero a este punto me sentía demasiado cansado para hacerlo así que me rendí y me quedé. Solo para recobrar energías.

Y la cosa con california era que su clima era soleado casi todo el tiempo y para viajar por sombras necesitaba oscuridad. La suficiente para refugiarme.

Así que, al dar un par de vueltas para encontrar el lugar ideal para descansar y viajar, fue que me di cuenta de que estaba cerca de la playa de santa Mónica.

Tal parece que en ocasiones me veía en los lugares que menos quería pero que de alguna forma necesitaba. Al menos mi subconsciente me lo decía.

* * *

-A veces desearía que estuviéramos en la playa, ¿sabes? -me dijo Will un día en los que estando de buen humor accedía a darle de mi ayuda.

-Estamos cerca de una. Sola da un par de pasos solecito-le recordé señalándole el camino.

-Lo sé. Pero hablo de una playa en todo regla. Sol en medio del cielo, mar hasta donde alcanza la vista, gente nadando y jugando dentro y fuera de ella con vendedores por todo el lugar. Como si estuviéramos de vacaciones-sonrió mas nostálgico y feliz que algunas veces.

Por lo que sabía él era cómicamente un hijo del dios de sol nacido en California.

No pensé que además de sonreír amara el sol.

Era un poco raro. Pero yo tampoco podía decirme alguien normal.

-California-murmuré sin darme cuenta que lo dije en voz alta, hasta que el volteó a verme.

\- ¿Que? -

-Tu eres de california. Hablas de ese tipo de playas-adiviné manteniéndole la mirada.

-Sí, lo soy y de ese tipo de playa hablo. Tal vez sea demasiado cliché o clásico pero me encantaba estar ahí todo el tiempo durante el verano o la escuela. Más porque está cerca de mi casa así que era todo el tiempo-

-Es solo arena y agua. No sé porque te emocionas tanto. Un poco más y creería que tienes una obsesión con el sol como Percy con el agua-bromeo viéndolo sonrojarse un poco. Me alegraba saber que no solo yo lo hacía.

¿Pero que me pasaba?

-Chistoso. Pero no solo es arena y agua. Es lo que me recuerda-

\- ¿Y qué es eso? -

-Felicidad. Cuando coincidamos en California te lo enseñaré. Sobre todo, el atardecer en la playa de santa Mónica, es precioso. Lo prometo-

\- ¿Es que acaso me estas pidiendo una cita Solace? -pregunto sin evitar sentirme ansioso y sonrojado.

El solo sonrió enigmáticamente como cuando se guardaba algo para él.

Se quedaba con un secreto que tenía que esperar a ver.

* * *

Cada parte lucía tal como lo había descrito.

Creo que por eso seguí sentado en la arena vendo haca el horizonte.

¿Qué tan mal sonaba estarme torturando así?

Dioses.

-Pensé que estarías en Venecia-dijo mi padre apareciendo con aspecto más de mortal que de dios. Pero sin dejar su aura oscura muy de lado. No dejaba de parecerme a él.

-Quedé varado aquí. No tardaré en irme-respondí sin despegar la vista del sol en medio del cielo tan cerca del mar.

-Curioso que te haya fallado el viaje sombra. Tenía entendido que te había recuperado lo suficiente como para no tener problema con eso-ni si quiera me tomé la molestia de preguntar cómo es que sabía eso. Después de todo su omnipotencia y omnipresencia daba mucho espacio para saber cosas así.

No supe como tomarme que estuviera al pendiente de mí. Eso era lo que no entendía del todo.

-Simplemente lo hizo-

Últimamente a mucha de las cosas que me pasan las justifico porque soy hijo de Hades y cosas por el estilo. Tal vez demasiado. Pero no quería creer y afrontar que la explicación se debía a que solo yo tenía la culpa de lo que me pasaba. Era demasiado para mí.

Claro.

-Además de tu salud física, la emocional tiene mucho que ver. Eso o que estuvieras pensando en otra cosa…-

-No creo…-le interrumpo, pero él siguió.

-... o persona-completó dejándome sorprendido. No pude evitar voltear y verlo.

En su lugar el solo me vio y mi sorpresa fue mayor porque las veces que me había visto (que eran pocas, pero así era) lo hizo de manera seria, reservada e incluso dura, tanto que me acostumbró a eso y no me esperé, nunca, nada más que eso. Pero en esta ocasión me miraba de la misma manera en que lo hizo en el templo tiempo atrás, antes de mi viaje con la Atena de partenos.

Eso sí que me sacó de lo normal.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -pregunté algo inseguro de cómo podría seguir.

-A que no hace falta sumar uno más uno para ver que cierto hijo de Apolo tiene algo que ver con tu recuperación y tu deterioro. Visto lo visto. ¿Me equivoco?-de acuerdo. Se veía más tranquilo de lo que pensé que estaría de saber la verdad.

¿Tendría sentido alguno mentirle? Creo que no.

-No, no te equivocas-fue lo que pude responder. Solo me quedé en silencio en lo que me diera el discurso acerca de que tan molesto o decepcionado lo hice sentir.

Antes, la perspectiva de que se sintiera tan decepcionado como para desear que fuera mi hermana y no yo quienes siguiera viva, era lo peor que temía. Porque pensé, cientos veces, que en el momento en de decirle que no tenía interés en las chicas sino en los chicos…que todo iría hasta el fin.

Peor aún si le decía que era Percy la primera persona por la que sentí algo. Claro que eso era algo que nunca tuve en mente como en el top de las 5 cosas más posibles en lo que me quedaba de vida.

-Me parece bien-murmura asintiendo.

-¿Que? ¿Te parece bien? ¿Qué te parece bien?-no pude evitar exclamar con sorpresa.

-Tu-

-No entiendo-insisto. Era muy enigmático cuando se lo proponía.

Tu eres igual de enigmático Di Angelosonó la voz de Will en el fondo de mi mente.

Callaordené.

-Tal parece que en ocasiones no digo todo de una manera clara. Pero ¿recuerdas lo que te dije en el templo? -frunce el ceño pensativamente.

Claro que lo recordaba.

* * *

Básicamente él me había dicho que la mayoría de sus hijos (incluyendo a mis hermanas y a mi) solían tener una vida trágica y triste. Ni que decir de lo que nos quedaba de vida y el final de esta.

Los hijo de la muerte desaparecían como las sombras y el dolor.

Pero él quería que (raro en el) en nuestro caso fuera diferente. Él quería que lo que me quedara de vida y el final que me esperara, fuera el mejor posible para que de alguna manera pudiera reparar o sanar el daño que había sufrido.

No lo negare. En el segundo en que me dijo eso me sentí bien, me sentí como si necesitara escucharlo. A pesar de que mi camino estaba lleno locura.

Lo malo era que ahora me hizo sentir mal.

* * *

-Sí, lo recuerdo. Pero no entiendo que tiene que ver con nada de lo que está pasando ahora. Lo siento-las cosas en mi cabeza no tenían mucho orden que digamos. Y ni que decir de mis sentimientos.

Era uno de esos días en el que las cosas estaban nubladas con probabilidad de lluvia intensa durante un tiempo.

Sobre todo, con el hecho de que probablemente la única persona que podía lidiar conmigo…no querrá seguirlo haciendo. Porque lo he arruinado. Ya que hasta donde yo recuerdo, eso no tiene que ver con la felicidad.

-Hablo de que realmente te esfuerces. Sin poner excusas ante la primera cosa que te complique la vida, Nico. Por más que crees que puede doler. Son jóvenes todavía como para armar drama de un malentendido. Por eso quiero que tomes un tiempo para realmente pensar lo que estás haciendo con tu vida y si es que quieres (en serio) que todo cambie-me aseguró mirándome a los ojos con esa simplicidad y autoridad de siempre. Como si hablar de consejos así no fuera algo irreal, si se le ponía el tono que escucho, se volvía algo espeluznante.

\- ¿Sin importar si se trata de un chico? -se me hacía demasiado complaciente y calmado para todo eso. Además de que era, pero muy raro hablar con el señor del inframundo sobre algo que es más propio de Afrodita. Aunque no es como si quisiera hablar con ella. Suficiente tenía con su hijo.

-Si. Aunque no es como si un hijo de Apolo fuera lo que me esperaba o me emocione demasiado, pero supongo que es mejor (de cierta forma) que uno de Poseidón. Sobre todo, Percy. Ese chico sí que sabe cómo sacarme de quicio-una nota mental: que ni de cerca mi padre se entere de Percy. De lo contrario tendría problemas con Annabeth y la señora Sally.

-Está bien-atiné a decir quedando en silencio por 10 minutos antes de que fuera mi padre quien volviera a hablar.

-De acuerdo, esto es algo incómodo pero necesario. Ahora me tengo que ir, pero tú tienes cosas que hacer. Te veré pronto, hijo-tan rápido dijo eso solo se fue. Al menos se despidió esta vez.

Nada mal.

* * *

Antes de que pudiera ponerme a pensar en lo aterrador, incómodo y tenso de mi platica con él, llegó el atardecer a la playa. Y por lo tanto deje de poner atención alrededor para verlo.

Y no es que viera atentamente muchas cosas, pero por una vez lo hice.

Contemplé el atardecer por primera vez mi vida. Lo que para mí (hijo de Hades) era toda una novedad.

Por primera vez algo por voluntad propia y sintiendo tanto calma como ansiedad por lo que tendría que contemplar después de este momento. Que podría o no ser algo feliz. Pero con un poco de suerte, si todo salía bien y juntaba el valor necesario para realmente esforzarme y cambiar mi final triste por uno feliz, era casi seguro que la próxima vez estaría en un momento similar a este pero acompañado, contemplando _California_.

* * *

Nota:

Hola.

Aquí esta otro cap.

Mucho antes que mi actualización de 2 meses. Lo que considero una victoria. Y es que iba a publicar hasta el 10 o 11 de febrero, pero tenía tiempo y si quiero mejorar hay que hacer algo al respecto.

Lo malo es que no estoy segura de que tan bien o mal lo haya esto esta vez. Porque se me ocurrió hace algo que cambio un poco mis planes pero que una vez visto, tengo como volver a la normalidad.

¿Qué más iba a decir?

Ah, sí.

Entre este y el que siguiente cap., planeo hacer una especie de .5. como las mini caps. extra que he estado subiendo. Para darle más sentido y forma.

No sé qué opinen.

Eso es todo.

Fin.

¿Qué opinan?

Ya saben que cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, petición o queja es siempre bienvenida.

Saludos.

:)


	14. Venecia

Al día siguiente de lo que sucedió con Nico, no tenía demasiadas esperanzas de que el día fuera de lo mejor. Considerando como estaban las cosas. Sobre todo, porque había un dicho acerca de que las desgracias o cosas negativas, vienen de tres en tres.

Desgracia número 1: La pelea entre Nico y yo.

Desgracia número 2: No encontrar a Nico por ningún lado y decidir que no era importante, pero seguir torturándome con la idea de donde podría estar.

Solo faltaba una desgracia más, que llegó en la forma de un convertible color rojo que salió del cielo y llegó al campamento, con una estela de fuego.

Mi padre.

Yo me esperaba que fuera directo al punto en donde le daba una mala noticia al campamento entero o solo a mi cabaña.

Los dioses solían llegar a dar lo que les interesaba y eso era todo. No había mucha interacción entre ellos y nosotros, pero eso (la falta de presencia de una figura materna/paterna divina) era algo a lo que nos acostumbrábamos. Aun si sonaba algo triste.

Mi padre, fiel a su costumbre de sorprender a todos (haciendo lo contrario o menos probable) estuvo rondando por todo el lugar y conviviendo con sus hijas/hijos y chicos de otras cabañas, lo que quedó del día. Estuvo sorprendentemente complaciente. Supongo que era algo raro pero posible de una u otra forma.

Así que decidiendo que podía tomarme un momento para relajarme o trata de no atormentarme más y me fui con dirección a la costa.

* * *

No recuerdo que hora del día era, pero si que el sol apenas comenzaba a ocultarse cuando mi padre se acomodó a mi lado. Como si existiera la cotidianidad para eso, desde su punto de vista. No el mío.

-Hola Will-

Por un breve momento pensé que era demasiado difícil sonreír durante tanto tiempo (como mi padre lo estaba haciendo en este momento) y no sentirse como tonto. Pero tan pronto como llegó eso a mi mente, también lo hizo el recuerdo de que no era yo quien pensaba así. Porque un hijo de Apolo, hasta donde yo sabía, no solía pensar que sonreír tanto fuera algo estúpido.

Tal parecía que aun sin tener a Nico de mi lado, recordaba pequeñas cosas sobre él. Como si no me estuviera torturando lo suficiente.

¿Es que ni siquiera, con las cosas de la forma en las que estaban, podría olvidarlo?

-Padre-saludé desviando mi vista al horizonte para apreciar los últimos rayos de sol que cerraban otro día.

-Me sorprendió no verte con el resto de los campistas-

-Bueno…no es nada personal. No me sentía del todo bien- y no mentía.

-Claro. Eso cualquiera lo puede ver-afirma como si nada.

\- ¿Disculpa? -atrajo mi atención.

-De entre todos mis hijos (sintiéndolo por Lee y Michael) tu brillas con luz propia que nada tiene que ver conmigo siendo tu padre, ¿lo sabías? -no vi venir el comentario random de mi padre, aunque era mejor que un haikú.

-No, pero eso que…-

-Creo…-parecía meditabundo-estoy seguro de que ese extra que hay en ti, te hace especial (sin menospreciar al resto de mis hijos y sonar como alguien que tiene favoritos) de una manera que te hace una gran persona y excelente sanador-

De acuerdo.

No negaré que, en algún punto de mi vida, había recibido halagos de otros campistas, náyades o mortales, etc. por algo que hubiera hecho bien con el propósito de ayudar o lo que fuera. Era capaz de manejar comentarios así, porque no me suponía problema alguno. Hasta ahora.

Un comentario/halago de mi madre, es algo que siempre me llena de ánimo y felicidad por el orgullo que dice que tiene por mí. Era algo más que bueno.

Y si, mi de vez en cuando, mi padre ha dedicado una o dos palabras de aliento que por lo general no eran…del todo para mí, sino para mi cabaña. Era amable de su parte. Pero esto me lo estaba diciendo solo a mí, de una manera que jamás me hubiera imaginado que pudiera salir de él, por la cercanía casi inexistente entre nosotros.

-Gracias-dudé-pero sigo sin entender porque me dices todo esto.

-Lo que quiero decir es que cuando alguien que irradia luz en la forma que tú lo haces, basta un instante en que dejes de hacerlo para que se note que algo va mal. Es como si te apagaras por un momento y eso me preocupa. Tú me preocupas-creo que debería lucir serio al decir algo como esto, pero seguía sonriendo.

-Es uno de esos días grises. Incluso nosotros (tus hijos) tenemos uno-incluso quise sonreír para quitarle hierro al asunto y dejar en claro que no era tan serio como parecía, pero no pude. No se sintió correcto.

-Uno o dos días grises, si, suele sucederle a cualquiera. Lo entiendo. Pero no creo que, en tu caso, este sea un día gris cualquiera, ¿o me equivoco? -ahora una sonrisa traviesa se instaló en su cara.

-…-no supe que decir.

\- ¿Will? -insiste.

-No-susurro sintiendo los nervios.

\- ¿Entonces no es cierto? -

\- ¿Qué cosa? -quise saber.

-Que tu acercamiento con Nico Di Angelo, hijo de Hades tiene que ver con el ánimo que traes en este momento-responde analizándome atentamente.

-Ohm, no estoy seguro. ¿Quién…? ¿Cómo...? -

-Algunos hijos de afrodita, de tus hermanos, Percy, entre otros-enumera y juro que en ese momento poco podía confiar en que algo se quedara en secreto.

Campamento pequeño, mucha gente con ganas de hablar.

-La razón de nuestro "acercamiento"-dibuje comillas en el aire- es porque después de la batalla con Gea, Nico estaba tan malherido que, de no haber sido por mí, se habría disuelto en las sombras, literalmente. Así que sabiendo que se cuidaba poco y mi deber era salvarlo…lo convencí de quedarse en la enfermería un par de días.

Y aún tenía en la mente, la cara de sorpresa y algo de coraje, que Nico puso.

Como podría olvidarlo.

-Interesante-justo tenía la misma expresión que Lou Ellen, Cecil, Kayla y Austin cuando les conté todo lo que pasó cuando intenté explicarles porque de la nada era cercano a Nico. No me creía.

-Después de que se recuperó…tal vez como agradecimiento se quedara alguna que otra vez para ayudarme. Nos hicimos amigos-aseguro tanto como pude, pero incluso así se sentía incorrecto que llamara "amigo" a Nico.

-Entonces no habría motivo alguno para que te culpen de que Nico se fuera del campamento-

\- ¿Qué? -casi grité.

-Si-confirma-Nico se fue poco después de que yo llegara. Me lo encontré con Percy a la salida del comedor.

Al parecer mi reacción le había preocupado un poco.

-Oh-

Pude haber visto a Nico.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -pregunta con tono suave y conciliador.

-Creo-pienso por un momento-que Nico se fue por mi culpa.

Me llené de culpa en un instante. Mas o menos.

Una parte de mí se sentía "bien" al haber dicho lo que pensaba en lugar de guardármelo. Pero la parte que conoce a Nico o cree que lo hace, se sentía terrible con solo considerar la posibilidad de que por mí y lo que le dije, se fuera.

Conocía de sobra que, a modo de defensa, Nico tenía el hábito de irse en cuanto las cosas a su alrededor iban por encime de los límites que él se encargaba de poner. Todo empezó cuando murió su hermana Bianca. No era como si le pudiera culpar por hacer algo como eso.

Pero huir, cada vez se traducía en que desapareciera de la faz de la tierra por semanas o incluso meses. Siempre.

Y siendo honesto, antes de darme cuenta de lo que me había sentir, no di gran importancia a que se fuera. Ahora era distinto.

Dolía saber que podría desvanecerse en cualquier momento y verlo pronto.

\- ¿Por qué crees que es tu culpa que él se fuera? -su pregunta interrumpe la línea de mis pensamientos.

Me tomé un momento para pensar en que responder, hasta que me di cuenta de que no tenía sentido alguno pensar las cosas más de lo que debería. No por ahora. Porque era más que claro lo que creía.

-Porque me dejé llevar por mis emociones sin ver que podía herirlo y más sabiendo como es Nico. Quiero decir…había tenido cuidado durante mucho tiempo para no lastimarlo, pero bastó un momento para arruinarlo-lo mejor de todo es que siempre me creí alguien con emociones en balance, pero aparentemente no era así.

-A menudo suele suceder que un momento nos llene de tantas emociones y sensaciones que, al no poder manejarlas, nos abrume al punto en que estas escapen mas allá de nuestro control-me pasa un brazo sobre los hombros en gesto reconfortante. Funcionó un poco.

\- ¿Tú crees eso? -suspiro sintiéndome cansado, pero sabiendo que no es algo que con un par de horas de sueño podría reparar.

-Si, lo creo. Y el punto de lo que he dicho es que todo esto de sentir y como lo manejamos es como una ruleta rusa. Impredecible pero emocionante. Mas aun cuando hay sentimientos que superar el "cariño" o "amistad-de acuerdo. Su mirada y el apretón que me dio dejaba más que en claro que la última parte del mensaje era para mí.

\- ¿Cuánto sabes? -quise saber.

-Lo suficiente-contesta algo orgulloso de si mismo.

-Ni si quiera estoy seguro de sentir…eso-no quería ponerle una etiqueta tan grande como la del amor. ¿Miedo o inseguridad?

-Nadie lo está. Eso hace del amor, el amor-me ve, arqueando una de sus cejas y con el típico brillo travieso que tienen los hijos de Hermes.

-Claro, tiene sentido. Pero siendo honesto, no es que tenga muchos ánimos de pensar en el sentido filosófico y analítico del amor. Solo necesito tiempo-fui honesto.

Tal vez, pensé, de haberme tomado las cosas con calma y haberlo hablado de manea tranquila (como solía aconsejar) todo hubiera resultado diferente.

Tal vez.

-Podría ayudarte con eso-sugiere atrayendo mi atención.

\- ¿Disculpa? -pregunto sin entender.

-Si quieres tiempo para pensar las cosas, yo podría dártelo. De preferencia en algún lugar despejado que te ayude-ofrece y si que suena tentador.

\- ¿Por qué lo harías? -no es que piense que haya malos motivos para lo que me quera dar, pero no era algo de todos los días.

-Nunca sabes que puede resultar de eso-su respuesta, como muchas cosas de él, salió de manera criptica y confusa.

\- ¿En serio? -

-Si-

\- ¿A cambio de que? -no era algo gratuito. Bien podría ser una nueva manera de mandarme de misión.

-Una pequeña misión-

Claro que si.

-Dime de que se trata-no era tanto que aceptara su propuesta por la tentadora idea de tomarme un descanso, sino que sentía que era más por la responsabilidad de hacer algo. Después de todo, siendo un semidiós con una posible misión, no había un gran margen para decir que no.

-Un pequeño viaje a Venecia, ¿Qué te parece? -anuncia.

¿Venecia?

* * *

\- ¿En que piensas tanto? -le pregunto a Nico.

Normalmente al estar ayudándome en la enfermería, fuera en lo que fuera, escuchaba uno o dos comentarios sarcásticos acerca de lo aburrido o tedioso que era hacer lo que yo hacía. Pero hoy no, estaba demasiado callado. Aun si no fuera de las personas más comunicativas del mundo.

-Nada-responde después de un rato, en el que no me escuchó o pensó muy bien su respuesta.

-Di Angelo-

-Me di cuenta de que estamos a mediados de octubre-murmura con la vista fija en los vendajes que cortaba y agrupaba. Solo tenía uno en sus manos con el que no dejaba de mover.

-Si, casi es Halloween-le recuerdo. Y eso me hizo pensar, tristemente, que él no podría darle tanta importancia, visto lo visto.

-No es eso. Es que estaba pensando que pronto será enero y que el campamento quedará casi vacío para esas fechas, creo que es porque se acaban las vacaciones y muchos entran a las escuelas mortales, ¿cierto? -elige ese momento para verme directamente, como siempre que buscaba una respuesta.

-Si, algunos entran a estudiar y cosas por el estilo. ¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿Es que estas considerando estudiar o quedarte en el campamento? -me dio curiosidad saber eso hace tiempo, pero no creía que existiera confianza suficiente con él para preguntarle.

-Estudiar…no lo creo. Es algo tarde para mí, ¿no crees? -comenta de forma acida para no dar gran importancia al asunto, pero sabía de sobra como era.

-No, no lo creo-aseguré sin despegar la vista de sus ojos.

-Quiero decir…-desvía la vista-que estaba pensando en mi antiguo hogar…

Eso si que era un tema realmente delicado.

-Venecia-aseguro. Me lo sabía de memoria.

-Si-parecía sorprendido de que lo recordar.

Pasaron minutos en los que pensé que no hablaría más de eso.

-En el transcurso de enero/febrero se celebra el carnaval de Venecia y recuerdo que era una celebración enorme, ¿sabes? Desde pequeño me gustaba tanto porque era pasarla con mi familia… y celebrar mi cumpleaños-ahora veía la tristeza y añoranza en sus ojos.

\- ¿Y piensas ir? -pregunto en tono suave para que no se sienta presionado.

-No lo creo. Iría solo y eso sería triste-confiesa

Después de eso se mantuvo en silencio hasta que se fue y yo me quedé pensando en que de las peores cosas por las que podría pasar alguien, era estar solo tanto tiempo como Nico. Sobre todo, con las cosas por las que tuvo que vivir.

Triste y solitario.

Si tan solo pudiera hacer algo para ayudarlo.

* * *

Tal parece que aun sin quererlo, de una u otra forma, terminaba cerca de Nico o de algo que me lo recordara.

Pero ¿qué podía hacer al respecto?

Bueno…según mi lista de prioridades, primero tendría que ir en una misión "aparentemente sencillas" y luego tendría tiempo más que suficiente para pensar todo lo demás y decidir que hacer.

Un momento más que suficiente, paseando y buscando por las calles de Venecia.

* * *

Nota:

Hola.

Aquí esta otro cap.

Después de meses (demasiados) he vuelto con un cap para este fic y el de Sterek (que sera actualizado a mas tardar el sábado) con el propósito de ponerme al corriente. Si es que eso es posible.

Aunque tristemente, en las ultimas semanas (a causa de Netflix y ciertas series) he perdido la inspiración y ganas de escribir estas historias. Todo por tener la mente en diferentes cosas y no ponerme un orden o algo.

Pero bueno...

Quiero agradecer y disculparme con aquellos que siguen mis historias y que hayan esperado tanto tiempo.

:/

Eso es todo.

Fin.

¿Qué opinan?

Ya saben que cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, petición o queja es siempre bienvenida.

Saludos.

:)


End file.
